


美梦成真

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Comedy, Cooking, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam and Bucky have to pretend to be married, Soldier Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is husband material, blogger bucky barnes, but it's all comedic relief no sexual tension there sorry if that's what you might hope for, cozy feelings and sweaters, like the ultimate, there is a lot of Sexual Tension for Steve and Bucky though, this is just really silly Christmas fun
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: Bucky是一个烹调及生活品味方面的网红，号称基版新英格兰女性先锋。他的博客上满是他和自己的DH（亲亲好老公Darling Husband）在位于康涅狄格州的家中的日常。然鹅，这一切都是杜撰出来的。他实际上住在布鲁克林的一间超级烂的公寓里，不仅一人吃饱全家不饿，而且这辈子就去过一次康涅狄格，还是在他8岁的时候。而当他的经纪人Sam通知他Stark传媒企业打算做他的独家赞助商，并且想跟他签三本书的出版合同时，Bucky被逼无奈只得向Sam坦白了一切，结果当然是…人家很不爽。但是Sam认为这是一次千载难逢的机会，即便是要在人前做做戏也绝对要把合同攥在手里。于是乎，Tony和Pepper拖着一个帅到没盆友的战斗英雄跑到Sam和Bucky的冒牌住家去过圣诞节，但他们本就已经一窝乱的计划随着Bucky无可救药的爱上Steve而变得更加复杂了。他能坚持着把这个节过完吗？还是他从一开始就没啥可坚持的呢？





	1. 圣诞‘基’节

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Only In My Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618814) by [odetteandodile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetteandodile/pseuds/odetteandodile). 



> Hi，筒子们好！我知道我知道，刚刚发了《寂静之声》又跑来放另一个文章。哈哈哈，没办法，养病期间闲的没事干，所以翻一个轻松愉快的文章给大家圣诞节加菜。  
> 首先，感谢odetteandodile授权翻译她的同人。喜欢啃生肉的各位可以去看看原作。另外，本文已经完结，我会尽快把其他章节翻译好发声来的。  
> 感谢给的支持，还请各位不吝KUDO和留言。祝大家快乐。爱你们！

_哈罗啊亲们！希望这个感恩节大家都过得又赞、又美、又愉快。有谁试做了潘塞塔鼠尾草红薯派或者迷你南瓜金纸名牌的，记得发个图过来哦。我很乐意把你们的作品放在随后的节日专题里好好显摆显摆，也想让大家做好准备把这个圣诞节过得更加有声有色（说到这个，在即将到来的这个12月，我可是有炒——鸡多的好东东要奉上呢，保证能让你们的家人大开眼界外加食指大动，鸡冻~）。至于我们两口子捏，我们的这个感恩节超级赞——康涅狄格超给面子的下了今年的头一场雪！我写这个的时候，俺们的亲亲好老公正在外头努力劈柴呢，窝在熊熊炉火边看着外面下雪绝对是人生一大乐事啊。还有啥比闻着烟火味期待圣诞节更有气氛的呢？对吼，必须要配上我的假日热棕榈酒特饮啦（配方链接）！你们都有啥秘密武器嘞？总之，我希望你们都能采纳我的建议把饭菜做得多一些，因为今天我就把处理那些感恩节剩饭菜的手法秀给大家看。事先警告：看完了后果自负哦，我保证你们看了都会想马上冲进厨房大造一番…_

_XOXO J.B._

 

Bucky保存了一下博文的草稿，点开‘品位小栈’（Thatchery&Sprig）的新博文页面，把他上周整理好的配方又过了一遍后才把博文发出。

街面上突然传来的剧烈撞击声和汽车报警器的鸣叫吓了他一跳。Bucky不由得翻了个白眼。康涅狄格州确实是优哉游哉的下大雪啦（这个他是查过手机天气APP的，毕竟人家可是 _专业写手_ 哎），布鲁克林的雨夹雪可一直就没停，弄得所有人都贼郁闷。虽说纽约人好像从来也没不郁闷过，不过，你懂的。说起来，这周骂大街的人次显著提高了。这也让Bucky再次思考当初放着面对后巷的房间不要，非要对着街面的屋子的这一决定 _是否_ 明智。可再想想还是别了吧，朝向那边的话，听到的叫骂声多半是为了谁偷了谁私藏的毒品，而不是谁抢了谁的车位。半斤八两吧。说不定哪天他的房东终于良心发现，能把他家那几扇猴年马月前的破窗户换成隔音的——别做梦了。

对吼，没准儿今年他还真会头脑发热的吼一声去他妈滴，转身去康涅狄格州买一座大伙儿都以为他真住着的农庄。这特么才真叫白日做梦呢。

Bucky正气囔囔的瞪着那扇破窗户和外面灰蒙蒙、湿喇喇的街景运气，却又被裤兜里手机的震动声给吓了第二跳。他赶忙掏出手机，见屏幕上显示着 _Sam Wilson_ 的名字，于是滑开了接听键。

“啥事？”

“Barnes童鞋，你现在坐着呢吗？”Sam的声音从电话里传出，声音有些咝咝啦啦的，就好像他在车上打的似的。

“呃–坐着呢，”Bucky答道。整个一下午他就没从沙发上起来过，他打算把手头上感恩节的东西赶快收尾，以便能专心开始弄关于圣诞节的内容。节日对于那些家居和生活品位的写手来说简直就像跑马拉松似的，他自己就是在去年这个时候拿下了三个相当大的赞助商的，所以他清楚这段时间必须要有所表现才行。

“老公在旁边吗？”Sam问道，他语气里透着掩饰不住的兴奋。

“没在。”Bucky笑道。那个“亲亲好老公”是他凭空瞎编的，怎么可能会在呢。

“好吧，我有一个提案跟你们俩都有关，不过你可以回头再跟他说，因为我现在实在等不了了。天呐，哥绝对是世界第一的经纪人，你听了肯定得蹿儿。知道刚才哥跟谁通电话了吗？”

“呃…不基道耶，”Bucky说道，心里不由得开始有些忐忑了。“肥仔吗？”

Sam大笑起来，“不是啦——没那个狗屎运啦。不过无所谓，这可是件大好事。哥刚才跟 _特么的Pepper Potts_ 通电话来着！”

Bucky心头的忐忑顿时被Sam的兴奋之情赶得没了影儿。

“Pepper Potts——就是那个Stark传媒企业的 _总编_ 吗？你不是拿我开涮吧？”

Stark传媒是国内几家顶尖出版社的母公司，其内容囊括了旅游、家居与园艺、美食烹调、高科技产品等方面，可以说应有尽有，在图书发行领域的影响力更是大得惊人。

“对滴，就是 _那个_ Pepper。而且连Tony Stark本人都跟着在电话上聊来着，我没想到他居然还会纡尊降贵的料理日常事务，真是难以置信…”

“ _Sam_ ，”Bucky插话道，“听着是很让人鸡冻，但这跟我有半毛钱关系吗？”

“对对对，”Sam总算回神儿了，然后一副公事公办的口气说道：“事情是这样的，他们从去年就开始留意‘品位小栈’了，他们打算把你给挖过去！独家赞助，选题自由而且会刊登在他们的《家居生活》杂志里——外加出书啊伙计！这个Offer简直赞到爆啊，我都不知道该怎么–”

“额滴神，”Bucky说道，惊讶不已。《家居生活》是发行时间最久的一本杂志，不仅仅是国内每家医院和诊所的必订刊物，更是被所有励志成为家政女皇的主妇们奉为宝典。

“ _就是说_ 啊！”Sam大喜过望。“好吧，现在是这样的，我知道现在才说时间有点儿紧，不过…他们想用你的圣诞节创意做启动文章。”

“好啊…”Bucky有些不安的答道。

“Tony和Pepper吧，他们打算跟你一起过节，找一位摄影师随行，全程跟拍你¬——就像一半是描述你，一半描述他们，太过瘾了，他俩自从恋爱以后就没做过这种活动了——”Sam自顾自的说了起来，而Bucky的心却猛然沉了下去。因为这事…绝对行不通。“还有，你知道那个上尉吧？就是那个得了荣誉勋章还上了早间节目的家伙？大伙儿看了他的授勋仪式以后就被他超级火辣的模样给迷住了。他们也想把他请来，说白了就是玩儿噱头，可是那哥们儿在《早安美国》的节目上说了，他孤家寡人一个，圣诞节也没处儿去。我估计Stark是看到了这里面的商机，打算借宣传他的机会把你也一起捎上–”

“Sam，”Bucky插话，接下来他要说的话实在令人犯难。“Sam，咱们不能这么做–不能让他们到这儿来。”

“为–为什么？”Sam的语气里立刻多了一份焦急与乞求。“Bucky，听我说——我知道你家那位把隐私看得大过天，可 _拜托拜托_ ，这可是千载难逢的良机啊！三本书的出版合同，还有Stark那种级别的媒体曝光率啊！ _别跟我说_ 在稍稍敞开家门这种事上你说不动他，再说就做这么 _一次_ 哎–”

“我–我明白你的意思Sam，只是–”Bucky说着无助地环视了一下自己这间狭小而又乱七八糟的破公寓。他要怎么办才能糊弄过去啊？Sam是绝对不会轻易罢休的。若是平常，拿他亲亲好老公极其注重隐私当借口来挡驾，不在博客里秀照片或者点名道姓都能顺利的蒙混过关，可这一次…他是无论如何也混不过去的了。Bucky于是重重叹了口气。

“你现在有空吗？咱们见个面？”Bucky无奈的问道。

“呃…我是有点空闲时间啦，但跑一趟康涅狄格州可绝对来不及，我晚上还约了人–”

“那来一趟布鲁克林呢？”

电话那头沉默了好一段时间。半天，Sam才将信将疑的回答道：“好吧，去布鲁克林见没问题。”

“我把定位发给你。”

 

***

  
Bucky满脸局促的给Sam开门。而Sam此刻则是一脸的面无表情。

然而当他走进Bucky的公寓里时，他的脸立刻黑了下来。客厅里摆着一张破烂的二手沙发，厨房里塞满了东西（为了做那些赚人眼球的菜色，人家可是搜罗了好多食材用品的好伐！），屋角则堆着Bucky用来拍摄他的作品时使用的道具——一张用锯木台垫起来的粗糙笨重的木桌面，上面摆了些花花草草，后面还围了一张烫金花纹的墙纸。这种墙纸 _一码_ （译者注：约合1米）就要50美刀唉，Bucky私下里幻想过能用这种纸贴满他厨房的整面墙壁的，而不是只能买一小张来给自己的照片充背景。

Sam冲到沙发前一屁股坐下来，用力闭上了眼睛。等他再睁眼看向Bucky的时候，那眼神足够把他剐成条儿了。

“嗒哒~”Bucky弱弱的说道。

“我恨你。恨得压根儿痒痒。”

Bucky走过去在Sam身边坐下，无奈的叹了口气。“我明白。我真的真的很抱歉，伙计——我开始干的时候可从没想到会遇上这种事啊。”

“我–怎么–什–”Sam断断续续的不知从何说起，最后总算挤出一句来：“What the Fuck？”

Bucky 不好意思的揉着后颈。“呃，我那会儿在一家诊所做助理。大多数时间都闲得发慌，所以就趁上班的时候上网东看西看。那时候看了不少生活品味方面的二逼博客，然后我就想，这有什么难的呀，换我做的话肯定能当上网红！我还就做个基版康涅狄格女性先锋啥啥的了！所以一开始做这个的时候我更多的是出于…开玩笑吧。”这话立刻招来了Sam又一记杀人目光。“可做了一段时间以后我 _还真的_ 成了网红，然后你就找到我要当我的经纪人，帮我联系赞助商，接下来事情就变得…骑虎难下了。”

“我…那老公呢？”Sam费力的问，一脸Sorry的消化着刚刚听到的一切。

Bucky摇了摇头。“呃…是我瞎编的。”

Sam凄惨的呻吟一声，俯身捂脸。

“我真的很抱歉，我真的没想到事情会上升到Stark传媒企业的程度，这实在太扯了！”

“不。不，我不接受。”Sam说着抬起头，愤愤的用手指指住Bucky。

“不接受–不接受什么？”

“我不接受推掉这个Offer！这个机会太难得了Barnes，我们 _决不能_ 轻易的就放弃了。”

“Sam，”Bucky就像是哄一个孩子般慢慢说道，“这我都明白，可–这现实情况就是这样啊。就只有我用我的笔记本电脑在‘品位小栈’上发发博客而已。就算我想，我又哪儿能凭空变出一座康涅狄格的农庄来招待客人啊？我很感激你为我争取到了这个机会，可…这事根本就办不到啊。”

“你 _快_ 得了吧！我是为了 _自己_ 才不能让到嘴的鸭子飞了呢！你知道吗？要是我能给客户拿到像Stark这样的独家赞助，我就能在公司要风得风，要雨得雨了。”

“抱歉，”Bucky说道，这次他是认真的。

“省省吧你。你个谎话连篇的装逼大烂人–现在你得给我man一点，然后筹划起来。”

“我–”Bucky有些摸不着头脑的皱起眉头。“怎么做？”

Sam交握起双手，不停的活动着十指，那个样子让Bucky搞不清楚他到底是在想办法，还是打算冲过来把他给活活掐死。也许两者都有吧。

“应该能行。”Sam终于开口说道。“他们再过一周才会来。你到时候可以煮那些牛逼的圣诞菜肴–等一下，你是 _真的_ 会烧菜做饭吧？”Bucky点点头，Sam见状这才稍稍舒了口气。“那就煮你那些牛逼菜色，放几个大招儿出来还有那个冬青树莓酒啥啥的，让他们拍几张照片——等他们拍完了，你再拿‘我老公超在意隐私’的借口糊弄他们一番，抓住这个你 _死也不配_ 而我 _当仁不让_ 的绝世好机会，这事过后咱俩就一个字都不再提起。”

“你–呃，要怎么做啊？做菜还有做我那个冬青 _榛叶花环_ 都不成问题。但很不幸的是俺们不趁农庄和老公，这个问题我想他们应该一眼就能发现吧——”

“拉郎配呗。我去找跟你鬼扯的那些对得上号的东西。要找应该不难。然后嘛…”Sam大大的叹了口气，一副要上刑场被枪毙的模样。“我来当你的亲亲好老公。你没在博客上称名道姓或者当众秀过恩爱，不就是因为他 _注重隐私_ 吗，”他讥讽的说道，“至少这一点对咱们有利，而且也省的我去找演员来假扮了。”

听到这里，Bucky实在忍不住嗤笑着对Sam扬起了眉毛，“你这算是求婚吗，Wilson？”

“滚你妈蛋！咱就 _这么干_ 了。”

Bucky沉吟片刻，开始认真考虑起Sam的计划来。这事…其实并没有乍看之下那么的扯。当然了，这事要是在三年前的话，那Bucky肯定会嗤之以鼻的。可那时候谁又能料到Bucky独自一人宅在他布鲁克林的破公寓里，仅靠着凭空杜撰的身份背景发发博客就莫名其妙的成了网红呢？而且还做得风生水起，居然把Stark传媒这样的大鳄都引来了。如此说来…要是把表面功夫做足的话…

“你不是直男吗？”Bucky问道，真是绝了，他本来满脑子的疑问，结果却居然说出这么一句来。

“我是。不过我觉得咱俩就装一个周末的对食夫夫应该不成问题，而且你对那个二逼‘亲亲好老公’的形容仅限于他长得又帅又能干，所以我绝对符合这个标准。再说了，这可算是你 _欠_ 我的，Barnes。”Sam说着恶狠狠的瞪了过来，“你要么乖乖的从了，要么我立马让你血溅当场，然后嫁祸给门外那个嗑药的二货。”

Bucky听罢咬着下唇仔细考虑了一番。继而扯起一抹微笑，伸手与Sam相握。

“如此说来–我的天使，生命之光，”他恶心吧啦的说道，“你愿不愿意邀请几位出版业大亨和一位战斗英雄来咱们的爱巢共度佳节，然后从他们手里狠狠坑上一笔呢？”

Sam没辙的呻吟一声，瘫坐回Bucky的沙发上，抬脚把对方从身边踹开，继而四仰八叉的伸开手脚，一边还不忘揉着额头。

“拜托告诉我这间公寓里有调制你那个啥鸡尾酒的家伙事儿，”Sam说着闭上了眼睛，“给哥来上他三杯。”

“马上就来，亲亲好老公。”Bucky转身走进厨房，仔细想来，他一直想试着调制新创的12月特制波旁威士忌鸡尾酒，而且手头的原料也都齐全。平时他都没什么机会找别人练手。也不知道Sam喜不喜欢迷迭香。

“再给咱来两颗头疼药。”Sam在他身后高声说道。

“遵命，心肝儿，”Bucky一边说着一边从自己的小餐车上取过调酒盅。“你是想酒药分开吃，还是捻成粉加在酒里？”

“我…我恨你。”


	2. 有那么点圣诞节的意思了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈喽啊，大伙儿圣诞快乐！  
> 谢谢大家的点赞和留言。本宝美的上蹿下跳的！！！  
> 再放出一章给大家加菜，剩下的章节还在翻译当中，我会尽快放出的。爱你们！也请各位继续关注，继续点赞，继续留言交流！！！

Tony猛地打了一把方向盘，车子立刻在碎石铺就的车道上掉了个头，车轮卷起的雪片飞起老高，眼见着车子开始漂移，Steve不由得一惊。鼎鼎大名的Tony Stark把车子撞在Barnes家的房子上可跟他想象的出场方式 _大相径庭_ 。万幸的是车子乖乖停住了，而拉着手刹的Tony则是一脸嘚瑟。

 

“紧张啦，队长？”

 

“你够了哦，Tony。”Pepper责备道，顺便送了他一记 _眼刀_ ，救了Steve的场。

 

Steve不禁暗暗叹了口气。不管是接下来的半个礼拜还是整整一个礼拜，估计都会过得相当漫长了。甚至有可能比让他获得这枚荣誉勋章的整件事的历时都要长，而那些随之而来的关注则更是惹人烦。以至于Steve都有些后悔——好吧，才没有。无论怎么样Steve都绝不会为自己在那场交火中的所作所为感到后悔的，毕竟当时现场还有 _无辜儿童_ 呢——不过现在他宁可这件事从没被其他人知晓过。另外，被Tony Stark盯上，他始终不知道这究竟是福是祸。

 

不过这趟出行的一个 _潜在_ 好处就是他有机会能见到J.B.和他的丈夫——而且能够过一个他梦寐以求的，如同杂志中描绘的那种完美圣诞节。他不确定在J.B.得知Steve是他的粉丝以后是否会感到高兴——他关注他的‘品位小栈’已经有一年多的时间了，这是他见不得人的小秘密。这事要是被他的队员们发现，恐怕得笑话他 _一辈子_ 了。可这其实…挺好的。他热衷于看到别人把为他人创造美好事物当作日常要务。Steve的生活与之相比却有着天壤之别。他虽然始终没有学着J.B.博客里的那些DIY手工还有食谱自己动手试做。但读他的东西对Steve而言却能让他将现实的纷扰暂时放在一边。

 

Steve从Tony那辆超不舒服的豪车后座钻了出来，不自在的扯了扯军礼服的领口。去别人家留宿却穿成这样实在别扭，可Tony坚持（Pepper也跟着柔声附和）让他穿上军礼服以便拍几张照片。那枚荣誉勋章显得尤其突兀。虽然Steve对获此殊荣甚感骄傲，当然了，不管谁授勋都会骄傲的嘛。只是这…确实有些过了。

 

不过算起授勋后这一个月来他出席的见面活动来，这次是唯一一个让他感到谨慎乐观的行程了。这次应该会比较有趣，对吧？至少比那个每录一遍都搞得Steve疲惫虚脱的早间秀要强吧？他虽然一直竭尽所能把大家的视线往那些依旧在海外奋勇作战的男女官兵身上引，可那些采访者却总是露出一副磨刀霍霍的模样，迫不及待的想知道他最想和什么人约会。

 

他本以为自己心血来潮的公开出柜能堵住他们的悠悠之口——结果却是大错特错。国防部专门指派给他的公关就着这个茬口，当天又给他多加了四场见面会。

 

幸运的是，这次的出行拍照是最后一项日程了——至少是短期内的最后一项。Steve自己叫停了后面的安排。他打从心眼儿里希望，等到新年的时候，他的这一点点名气和公众关注度能被新的目标所转移并最终被取代。比如忠犬火场救主什么的。

 

耳畔传来摄影师按动快门的声音，他于是苦逼的寻声望向从车子另一边下来的女子。

 

“放松点，Steve，”Natasha说着露出一抹浅笑。“随意一点就好。”

 

“呵呵，”Steve无奈的回道，但对方的安抚他还是蛮受用的。自从回到国内后，所有那些和他打过交道的摄影师里，Natasha算是最不咄咄逼人的了——她看似话不多，但比起那些动不动就爱起哄架秧子，还有老是命令他“微笑”、“表情严肃高尚点儿”的媒体摄影师来，她绝对是好太多。

 

Steve于是尽量让自己松弛下来，继而转头望向面前的那座房子。他读过很多关于这座房子的内容——而实物和J.B.在文中描述的简直一模一样。完美的康涅狄格乡间农庄，浅色的砖石墙配上高大的窗户，到处都覆盖着白雪。就如同从圣诞贺卡中走出来的一般。大门上挂着一只红黄相间的花环，Steve认出这正是12月初在‘品位小栈’里PO出的制作教程里的那个。见此情景，他不由得露出了笑容。

 

深绿色的屋门开了，一个穿着粗针织毛衣的俊朗男子走了出来，在看到来人时露出了微笑。

 

“嘿，他们到了！”男子回头冲着屋里喊了一声。

 

男子迈步上前笑容可掬的与Steve握手，门牙上有一道蛮可爱的缝。

 

“Rogers上尉，我是Sam，见到你很荣幸。”

 

“我也很荣幸。”Steve答道，礼貌的与对方握手。他不动声色的打量着Sam，暗自把他和J.B.这么多年来在博文中对他丈夫的描述做比较。他的样貌的确很俊朗，Steve想。而且看上去似乎也很风趣稳重。看来还需要慢慢了解才是。

 

“Wilson你这个 _混蛋_ ，你就是 _大忽悠_ 一个啊！”Tony一边插嘴一边欣然地与Sam握手。“咱们当初谈这事儿的时候你居然没说你不单单是经纪人还 _兼_ 人家的情儿！你 _还真是_ 把自己的私生活藏得密不透风啊。为这事Barnes估计没少跟你急过吧？”

 

“我们俩平常就时不时的互怼，你懂的。”Sam笑道。“很高兴你能理解——毕竟不是谁都受得了活在聚光灯下的。”

 

“你是说 _你_ 受不了活在聚光灯下吧，甜…”站在门边的男子揶揄道。

 

是的，Steve已从照片上认出了来人。柔软而稍有些凌乱的褐发搭配短訾很是引人注目。J.B.很少在博客上放出自己的照片，但那极少的几张Steve却是过目不忘。他曾多少次在暗地里幻想能够过上博客里描述的那种梦幻生活，当然如果这种幻想能配上那个有着一双铁蓝色眼眸，线条柔和的下巴上有一道可爱浅坑的男子…那就 _更是_ 锦上添花了。不过嘛，这种小心思他当然会秘而不宣的。

 

“J.B.！名副其实的男主现身啦！”Tony说着很是夸张的伸开了双臂。

 

“我–嗨，Tony，很高兴能见到你本人。”他说着走上前来与Tony和Pepper握了握手，“Potts小姐，您本人可比照片上明艳照人多了。”

 

听到对方的恭维，Pepper立刻笑弯了眉眼。“叫我Pepper就好，J.B.——能到这里来实在太好了。谢谢你让我们不请自来的跑到你家过节。”说到后面她瞪了Tony一眼，只可惜Tony依旧一副嬉皮笑脸的模样。

 

“这样的话，”J.B.说着露出一抹微笑，继而迈步来到Steve面前，伸过手去。“你们叫我Bucky就可以了。”

 

“Bucky？”Steve问，始终无法把视线从J.B.–Bucky的脸上挪开。

 

Bucky回以浅浅一笑。“那是–呃，一个昵称。叫着叫着就改不掉了。我本名叫James Barnes，不过在出版行业里用J.B.这个名字似乎更贴切。”

 

“好啦，那咱们先来干点儿啥？”Tony的问话打破了此刻的情绪，也令Steve意识到自己一直握着Bucky的手没放开。他于是赶快松开了对方的手。“糖果仙女之舞？要不要我们试穿精灵戏装？快跟我们说说呗，J.B.童鞋。”

 

Bucky将视线从Steve身上转开，继而挑起眉头看向Tony。“我看先来上一杯怎么样？”

 

“我喜欢！新英格兰假日的经典传统余兴节目耶。”Tony喜滋滋的回道，丝毫不拿自己当外人的进了屋，其他人见状也跟着往屋里走去。

 

“要是需要我把他赶出去，你们就随时说话。”Pepper边说边挽住了Sam的胳膊。“因为所有的大主意都是我来拿的。而且如果有你给我撑腰就更好了，Steve。”她说着侧身伸出另一只手挽住了Steve。虽然他对媒体人并不太感冒，但Steve却不得不承认，Pepper是行内少有的那种有型有款的人物。

 

Steve和Pepper并肩走上门外的台阶，Bucky和Sam紧随其后，而Natasha则走在最后，不停的四处拍照。

 

Steve不自觉的提高了注意力，听着身后的Sam压低了声音对Bucky说道：“记得给我来杯双份儿的，心肝儿。”

 

“你想要什么都行，蜜糖。”

 

Steve听了不由得轻哼了一声。他总觉得这种配偶间的昵称挺腻味的，而Sam和Bucky之间的这种腻味之中却似夹杂了很重的嘲讽意味。说不定这是他俩之间的某种默契吧。如果这是他们秀恩爱的方式，那倒也还挺可爱的。

 

进到了主客厅后Steve举目四下环顾。屋内一面墙上用与外墙同样的石料砌成了一个巨大的壁炉。壁炉两边则是两只放满了各色书籍的嵌入式书架，仔细观瞧时，Steve发现壁炉台上挂着的那一排圣诞袜每一只都很用心的绣上了他们各自的名字。这一细心之举让Steve感到心头莫名地一紧——自从他母亲过世，他从学校毕业然后加入陆战队之后，就不曾有谁在圣诞节的炉火旁挂起绣着他名字的圣诞袜了，到现在恐怕得有15年了吧。

 

屋子里到处都装点着一些圣诞小饰品，都是他曾暗自憧憬过以及在博客上看到的东西——新鲜的冬青叶配上红艳艳的浆果，还有金纸包裹的饰物。一棵起码有12英尺（译者注：约合3.7米）高的圣诞树矗立在壁炉对面的墙角，旁边还放置着一架三角钢琴。看到这些，Steve打定主意回头再去仔细研看树上的装饰物——他一直觉得圣诞树的装饰能够反映出一个家庭的诸多特点。

 

Sam将Pepper和Tony让到壁炉前的沙发上落座，Natasha则闪到了客厅外围的什么地方，估计是去找拍摄角度了。而当Steve回身时，却发现Bucky在不时的偷看他，神色似是有些紧张。

 

“觉得怎么样？”Bucky问道。他那一脸的忐忑突然令Steve意识到他是 _发自内心的_ 想知道——他似乎真的很在意Steve的看法。

 

这种古怪的想法不由得令Steve轻笑出声，引得Bucky挑起了眉梢。

 

“我觉得——我觉得这跟你在博客里写的别无二致。”

 

Bucky闻言不觉露出一抹浅笑，而这一笑却引得Steve心下一阵悸动。

 

“你看过我的博客？”他问道。

 

Steve心中再次掀起一阵悸动，只是这回尴尬大过愉悦。两颊也跟着爬上了两朵桃红。

 

“哦，我吧——我就是有时候——那个…”他结巴道，但终于还是无奈的放弃了装腔作势，直接承认了。“对。我看。一期不落。”说着他不好意思的低下头去，然而当他再次抬眼时，却发现Bucky笑得更开了。

 

“好吧，上尉，你还真是让人吃惊不小呢。只希望我这次不会太让你失望。”

 

“哦，不会啦！”Steve的这句话几乎立刻脱口而出。“我是说，你准备的东西一定能不负众望的。”说完这句话，Steve就恨不得狠狠踹自己一脚。拜托别那么 _没品_ ！

 

“既然如此…要不要喝点什么，Rogers上尉？”

 

“我–Steve，请叫我Steve就好。那就…麻烦你了。另外…”Steve迟疑着说道，一副誓将尴尬进行到底的样子，“能否先让我去一下我的房间，或者…或者别的什么地方，好让我把…”他说着抬手上下比划着指了指身上的军礼服，“这身衣服换掉？”

 

“Steve，”Bucky说道，眼神落在了Steve不停比划的手上——然后目不转睛的盯着Steve手示意的方向不放，不对…只是看看。他怎么可能死盯着人家呢？“从这边穿过去，”他说着抬手指向客厅一侧的一道走廊，“你的房间是左边的第一间。有什么需要就告诉我一声。”

 

Steve点点头，咬住下唇以免自己又胡说八道些什么，继而快步向那间屋子走去。

 

只希望换上舒服的牛仔裤，把压得他喘不过气的光环统统卸去能够让他放松身心，重拾自信。

 

但愿如此吧。


	3. 烤栗子（用烤盘）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各位看官们好！抱歉隔了这么久才更新。  
> 谢谢各位的留言和Kudo，本宝很是感激，也希望各位继续留言。爱你们！！！

等Bucky总算将注意力转回到客厅里端坐在壁炉前的客人身上时——他刚刚可是为了 _确保Steve不会进错屋_ ，绝对不是为了盯着他的背影看个够本儿哦——发现Pepper和Tony正对着他做来装点壁炉台的冬青叶饰物和桦木花环赞不绝口，而Sam却在一旁对着正在给他做的降临节日历拍照的那位摄影师玲珑有致的身材（说实话确实相当诱人）大流口水。

Bucky立刻意有所指的清了清嗓子，Sam意识到自己被抓包，急忙飞快的低下头去抠手指，连装蒜都装得这么烂，也真是 _没谁了_ 。

“我去厨房给大伙儿弄点儿喝的，今天下午咱们都好好放松一下，咱们6点半左右吃完饭，你们觉得可以吗？”

“没问题啊，小巴哥，”Tony说道，Pepper跟着点了点头。Natasha依旧不言不语，继续在屋子里四处转悠，给Bucky的各种装饰品拍照。正好，毕竟他可是足足上蹿下跳了两天才把这地方装饰一新，而且一直烧脑到深更半夜，想要把忽悠人的戏做足，要是没人欣赏岂不是对不起他的这番努力吗？

“Sam亲爱的，能过来给我搭把手吗？”Bucky问道，Sam闻言立刻四下张望，希望其他人能救他的场，可惜根本没人理会他。

Bucky见此情景立刻对着Sam森森然的一笑，Sam倒也还很配合的没有全然在人前露出一副苦逼样，老老实实的起身跟着Bucky进了厨房。

Bucky直到厨房门彻底关严了才回过身去，捞起一块抹布便朝Sam砍了过去，对方赶忙伸手接住，亏他还能摆出一副不明所以的样子来。

“你这是干嘛…？”

“干嘛？我拜托你赶快擦擦吧， _哈喇子都流一地了_ –”

Sam气哼哼的把抹布丢回到Bucky脸上，“ _额滴神_ ，你别那么事儿行吗–”

“人家进门还不到 _五分钟_ 呢，您这边儿就把直男的狐狸尾巴露出来了–”

“那还 _真是_ 不好意思了，”Sam说着插起了腰，“说的好像某人没瞪着火辣军官发嗲似的–”

“我–”Bucky一时词穷，旋即回嘴道：“本人搞基就是有理好吧！人家弄来一个冒死救过 _孩子_ 的高壮帅 _制服男神_ 来，咱俩要是不一起冲着人家发嗲才会叫人起疑呢！”

“你这样就不厚道了吧？我才看了 _一下下_ 而已哎，再说你看看人家那个 _身条_ ！”

“我又不瞎！不过您老先生应该是爱我爱得死去活来的才对，人家就算有36-26-36的三围，你也应该是无感，因为你 _现在是同志_ 好伐–”

Sam气急败坏的低吼一声，“可你不是–你不是也注意到人家的身材了吗?! 还跑我这儿玩儿双重标准！”

“注意到了又怎样–”Bucky自觉有些理亏，努力的想要扳回一城。“我就算注意到了，那也是对别人毫无非分之想的欣赏罢了。可 _您_ 倒好，那双眼珠子瞪的跟动画片里似的，好像她变成了一大块火腿，你恨不得赶紧扑上去把人家给餐了–”

“我这个亲亲好老公就不能是双性恋啊–就让俺们当个双性恋嘛！”

Bucky哼了一声，转身拿出酒杯和调制鸡尾酒的原料放在流理台上。“你不能做 _双性恋_ ，Sam童鞋，我从一开始打造的形象就是基版的家政女皇，而且 _这整件事_ –”

“哇噻Bucky，”Sam满嘴尖酸的说道，“你还真是会大而化之啊–”

“我– _你才大而化之呢！_ ”Bucky低吼道。听到他没底气的回嘴，Sam不禁嗤笑一声。

“可不是嘛，到这个份儿上你还能坚持着不失态真是不易呀Barnes，”Sam说着立刻瘪着嗓门儿恶心吧啦的吵吵道：“矮油–美国队长大大，你的 _肩膀_ 怎么辣么宽啦，要是你答应给我做麻豆，你的金发说不定能启发我做个中心装饰物啥啥的–”

 _“闭嘴啦！”_ Bucky骂道（若真能如此他还说不定 _真的_ 就动手做了呢）。“这么说来，要是有个像他那样的男人上我的时候，我说不定还会趴在炕上一边嘿咻一边大唱国歌呢。对吼，我说不定还–”

“ _额滴神！_ ”Sam说着摇了摇头，“ _拜托_ 别跟我扯你那些房事取向–”

“不跟你说跟谁说呀， _亲耐滴？_ ”即便他皮肤黝黑，但Bucky依旧能看出Sam已经满脸通红了，Bucky见状一边得意的笑着，一边把薄荷掺进酒杯里搅拌。“我杜撰出来的完美老公是个攻这件事多重要啊，怎么能不告诉你呢？因为–”

Sam面对如此攻势立刻败下阵来，只能采取捂住耳朵的招数来自保了。

“啦啦啦啦，不听不听，王八念经，啦啦啦–”

Bucky抬胳膊用手里那把湿喇喇的薄荷茎将Sam的一只手从耳边打开。Sam被打得倒吸一口气，而Bucky则一脸无辜的看过来。“现在呢？现在听得见了–”

话还没说完，Sam已抬手过去狠狠的弹在了Bucky的耳朵上。

“嗷呜！”Bucky痛叫一声，一边揉着刺痛的耳廓，一边怒冲冲的开口。“够了哦–你–”

Sam则伸出手指一下捅在了他腰侧的痒痒肉上，逼得Bucky忘了说话只顾着防守。没一会儿，两个大男人就在尽量不出声的情况下，你捅我我掐你的扭作一团。

“噢，别闹了你个 _老顽童_ ，”脸颊上挨了Bucky一巴掌后，Sam小声嘶吼道。

“是 _你_ 别闹了才对，明明是你起的头儿–”

“嘿，有什么我能…”厨房门被推开，另一个声音跟着传了进来，Sam和Bucky不由得僵在了原地。

Steve正站在门口，脸上已开始泛起了狐疑，Bucky也不清楚他到底看到了多少。但他和Sam都立刻像被抓奸一样退了开来，过了片刻，他们又飞快的贴到了一起，Bucky伸出胳膊揽住了Sam的肩膀，俩人一同挤出一抹不怎么可信的尴尬笑容。

“…有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”Steve这才把刚刚的问题问完。

“哦，呃…”Bucky说着低头看了看做到一半儿的鸡尾酒。“我们–我应该能自己搞定。”

“是啊，抱歉打扰到你了 _宝儿_ ，”Sam说道。

“没关系的亲。”

“不用我帮忙你也能行吧宝儿？”

Bucky在Sam说到最后俩字的时候狠狠在他肩膀上来了一把，疼得Sam一咧嘴，但他马上把这个龇牙咧嘴的神情努力变成了一个尽量看似宠溺的微笑。

“我自己搞得定的，稍等一会儿我就出来。”

“Pepper和Tony刚刚聊天的时候说挺想去镇上逛逛，去那儿的古董店看看。”Steve委婉的说道，依旧十分好奇的来回打量着Sam和Bucky。“不知你们愿不愿意一起去。”

“愿意！当然愿意了，淘古董嘛，我最喜欢的休闲活动了。”Sam马上附和道，赶紧躲开Bucky的龙爪手。

“我得开始准备晚餐了，”Bucky据实相告。“你们去吧，那个小镇非常不错的。”他这话倒是不假，在他去那儿采购吃喝用度和手工用品时，那里给他留下的印象很好。

“哦，那可不可以–”Steve说话时整个神情都亮了起来，“那可不可以让我留下来帮你打下手？做晚餐？能让我在一边看着就行，我就是真的很感兴趣–你不愿意也没关系–”

“不！”Bucky说道，然后赶忙解释。“不是不是，我是说我没呃…不愿意，让你帮忙。”

“谢谢！能看你亲自动手做菜我实在兴奋死了。”Steve欢快的说道。

“他还真是个神奇小子呢。”Sam说着稍稍转身，背对着Steve向Bucky做恶心的撅嘴亲亲状。

“Sam！把酒端出去啦！”Bucky不爽的说道，继而立刻尽量摆出温和的模样，“我是说，你不介意把，小天使？”

Sam则像是吵赢了一般志得意满的笑着拿起了托盘。趁他还没出门，Bucky从托盘上拿了两杯酒下来，然后意有所指的瞪了Sam一眼。

Steve则急不可待的望向Bucky，一脸期许。“那么，咱们先做什么？”

 

***

  
因为害怕刚刚被Steve撞见了他和Sam的冲突而可能导致整件事穿帮，Bucky过了老半天才勉强平静下来。虽说其他人家的夫夫也可能会就着鸡尾酒斗嘴互掐，但这毕竟不是Bucky打算秀给外人看的夫夫关系。不过Steve对此只字未提，而且也并未对此表现出丝毫的不爽或怀疑，于是Bucky终于慢慢放松下来，让自己感受别人欣赏自己作品的那种成就感。

“好，那说说晚餐的菜色吧，”Bucky说着把自己写了菜谱的活页夹放在了流理台上，而Steve则找了条皱巴巴的花围裙围在腰上。“我们要做一道汤、一道沙拉和三明治，当然是要比平时更高大上，够得上ins头条，或者上《品位家居》杂志那种更牛掰的水准。用柑橘、芝麻菜加意大利乳清干酪做沙拉；用意大利熏火腿加更多的意大利乳清干酪做帕尼尼，因为我超爱意大利乳清干酪，再做一道辣味的南瓜栗子汤。你的刀功如何？”

“呃，做菜吗？”Steve说着将胳膊支在Bucky对面的流理台上。“不是很熟练。但肯定不会切着自己的手，而且我肯定能很快上手的。”

“呃…呵，”Bucky不由得琢磨起Steve所指的那种非烹调用刀法来。他低头瞄了一眼Steve的那双大手，然后赶紧将脑海里那些关于那双手的龌龊想法暂时搁置在一旁，等晚些时候，比如洗澡的时候再想也不迟。

“这样的话，你还是负责切南瓜好了，那个切好切坏都没关系，只要块儿切得差不多大，方便烤制就行。我来处理柑橘，因为这个一定得弄得很养眼才行。”他说着挤了挤眼睛，继而回身去巨大的双开门冰箱里取蔬果。在Sam找来的一大堆房子中这间农庄之所以雀屏中选，完全是因为这里的厨房与他们的审美需求不谋而合——这里的一切不仅能够让五星级大厨如鱼得水，而且比起Bucky小破公寓的倒霉厨房，这里简直堪比天堂了。

两人于是拉过高凳，坐下来开始处理食材，Bucky腾出手点开了自己的经典圣诞歌曲集当背景音乐。他发现在告诉对方如何去皮以及需要切多大之后，Steve的手法其实十分娴熟。

“呃…你在陆战队要经历很多刀战吗？”过了半晌，他终于忍不住问道。

Steve低下头去，眼睛虽还注视着手里的活计，可嘴角却露出了笑意。这个小动作Bucky早些时候就曾注意到过，但如此俊朗的人儿却显露出如此怯生生的神色，实在显得很不搭调。

“不，也没有啦，”Steve说着轻轻一笑。“这种事吧¬——你听说过军队里 ‘养兵千日用兵一时’的说法吧？结果我们在养兵千日的时候学了一大堆没用的东西，拿着把刀子四处耍就是其中之一。我倒是还学了不少纸牌把戏，现在打的一手好扑克。”

不过从Steve脸颊上的红晕看来，Bucky实在怀疑这话的真实度。

“真的假的？”他一边调笑道，一边拿起杯子喝了口酒。

Steve的脸红更甚，证实了Bucky的猜测，他有些不好意思的揉了揉后颈。“好吧，我装蒜装得超烂，但是我玩牌出千 _确实_ 出的挺不错的。”

Bucky颇感意外，继而吃吃的笑了起来。“那回头 _必须_ 得让你和Tony玩儿上几把牌才行了，不然他不知道厉害。看看他得花多长时间才能发现自己被耍了。”

他身后的烤箱‘叮’的响了一声，提醒他烤箱预热好了，Bucky于是起身过去把栗子均匀的铺在烤盘上，然后放进烤箱里烘烤。回身时注意到Steve正看得目不转睛。

“等栗子烤好以后你就负责剥壳，这是最费工费力的地方，可这是副厨的工作。”他打趣道。

“你是怎么干起这一切的？”Steve问。

Bucky有些纠结。Steve是真的对这一切很感兴趣，可是直接扯谎，把对Pepper和Tony编造的那个故事也说给他听当然是不行的，然而直给真相也不现实。另外，Bucky也不想就此毁掉Steve对他建立起的好印象。

他不由叹了口气，想出了一个折中的答案。“大概就是有一天看博客的时候突发奇想，觉得这个我也能做得来。咱有哪点不如那些白领阶层的家庭主妇了？”他说着有些自省的耸耸肩，“不过没料到会有那么多人跟我…有志一同就是了。”

Steve听罢笑了起来。“这倒也解释了你发博客的网站名称——‘品位小栈’乍一听来有些讽刺的感觉，但现在看来倒是跟你挺贴切的。我一直都觉得这个名字…有点儿生搬硬靠。”（译者注：希望大家凑合着看吧，原文里网站的名字叫thatchery，是拼凑出来的名字，不具实际意义>_<）

Bucky嗤笑一声，不觉有些意外，也有些自满。“是啊，我看见那个网站名的时候还真的花了几分钟琢磨这是不是啥潮男潮女的新名词呢，算我自寻烦恼吧，现在这个名字反而成了我的代名词了。大伙儿估计都觉得我是个二货。”

“才不会啦，我估计这种事大伙儿压根儿就不走心。”Steve很大度的说道。“我其实是想问，你是怎么…走到今天这个状态的？”他说着抬手示意了一下整个厨房，还有Bucky的活页夹、规整有序的流理台、挂着标签的各种调料和用来做晚餐的各种食材，以及随处可见的圣诞装饰。“如果你是一时兴起，然后就做到了现在这个地步，那你之前在这方面应该就很得心应手了吧。”

“哦！”Bucky被问得有些措手不及。不过幸好这个问题他可以据实回答。“是啊，我可以说一直比较喜欢做这些吧。小的时候我妈妈总会弄很丰盛的家宴，除非他们破例允许我们出去，否则每个周末晚上6点整，我们都会全家聚齐一起吃晚饭。我的几个姊妹现在各自成家分散的住在各地，我父母也处于半退休状态，搬到Ann Arbor去了，所以现在我们并不怎么…不过我希望人们在与亲友们欢聚一堂时愿意把跟我学做的东西呈现给众人，是因为他们觉得这些东西能让这一时刻变得非比寻常。”

“那么你是一直都这么有创意喽？你是在开始写博客前就有自己动手做这些装饰和别的东西了吗？”

Bucky闻言笑了。“这么说吧，我一直以来都有不少梦想，而且也对他人的作品崇拜有加，不过在真正开始实践的之后，我也学了不少东西。”

他摇了摇头，低头看向自己正在切的三明治面包，不禁想起自己刚起步的时候所经历的那些试验和失败，他曾经以为做那些大伙儿趋之若鹜的所谓爆燃手工轻而易举，也因而对此嗤之以鼻，但在自己失利过好几次后才明白原来做这些东西远没有自己想的那么简单。

Bucky把烤好的栗子从烤炉里拿出来让Steve开始剥壳，然后又将南瓜放进去烤。不过在帕尼尼准备停当后便过去给他帮忙。

两人沉静的相伴工作，在他们都喝完了头一杯酒之后，Bucky又兑了两杯来。伴随着烤南瓜的香气和剥栗子壳发出的脆响飘荡在静匿厨房中的，还有Bing Crosby柔美的歌声—— _我会回家过圣诞节的，请放宽心，我会回家过圣诞节的，一如美梦成真_ 。

Bucky暗自叹息了一声，喝了口石榴薄荷朱利酒。听Bing Crosby的歌，估计是个人都会颇有感触吧？不然的话，Bucky还真懒得理那些无感之人呢。他于是纵容自己在这种温暖而又家居气息浓郁的氛围中再多沉浸片刻。

抛开那些无聊的博客审美不提，他之所以会臆想出这样的生活是有原因的，而这些原因他并不想时常仔细推敲。可如今，他脑中臆想的生活却被搬到了现实当中，这也就让他不得不开始仔细审视那些一直被他所忽视的因由了。他渴求拥有这样的家庭生活，为亲朋烹制佳肴，身边还有那个他…

想到这里Bucky不禁摇了摇头。无论在这间华丽的农庄厨房里聚敛了多少看似可信的幸福点滴，亲亲好老公却始终是个遥不可及的梦。他不禁瞟了一眼Steve，穿着灰色毛衣，脸颊被烤炉散发的热气烤的泛起红润，显得十分柔美。Bucky放任自己将他惊作天人的模样记在心间。而他此刻的样子与刚进门时那个英武不凡的战斗英雄简直判若两人。眼前的这个Steve依旧俊逸卓然，却显得格外的放松与舒畅…仿佛回到了自己的家中一般。

相机的快门一响，将Bucky的思绪拉回到现实中，他立即将视线投向了门口。Natasha不知什么时候在神不知鬼不觉走了进来。Bucky立刻涨红了脸，天知道她抓拍到的照片上自己是个什么表情。

“我们回来了。”她画蛇添足的说道。她的口气听来很是平常，但正是这种平淡的口吻让人觉得有问题——那种口吻让你会自然而然的起疑，觉得 _她是不是知道了什么？_ 不过这也可能是Bucky自己太杞人忧天了。

“太好了，”Bucky于是喜滋滋的说道。“应该再过个…二十分钟晚饭就准备好了。能帮我把Sam叫进来吗？我得跟他交待一下怎么摆餐桌。”

Natasha依旧一脸平静，但微微翘起的嘴角却隐含着很多意思。

“Sam早猜到你会这么说了，他让我转告你‘告诉Bucky我们把三家古董店的东西都包圆儿了，所以我要先把那些整理一下。’”Natasha干巴巴的说道，继而加了一句“抱歉”便端起相机对着他们正在做的各种食物一通猛拍，仿佛自己根本没和他们有任何交流一般。

Bucky大叹一声，“好吧，那我–”他看了看手上正在弄的沙拉酱汁，又回头看了看放在烤箱上头冷却，等着一会儿要做汤的烤南瓜，不禁有些手足无措。他平时做这些都不需要别人帮手的，不过话说回来，平时做这些的时候也没人在旁边巴巴的等着呀。

“我来吧，”Steve说着擦了擦手继而脱掉了围裙。“告诉我你想怎么布置，我尽量帮你弄——至少我大致知道你喜欢什么样的布置，所以我弄起来更方便。”他微笑着挑起眉梢，静等着吩咐。

Bucky则暗暗呻吟起来。他 _太贴心了_ 。这一刻Bucky不知道自己该不该让Steve帮忙。他其实更想要Steve先别在他面前晃，或者说些关注移民健康之类的二逼话，要么干脆在头上套个纸袋子。他实在不愿意想比起Sam来，Steve更符合亲亲好老公的形象，可他什么时候开始拿他们俩做起比较来了？而且他什么时候把Sam当成真老公了？Bucky的脑子都快要宕机了，拜托拜托给他来杯烈酒吧——立刻、马上！

可现在已经是6:15了， Bucky也 _确实_ 需要有人帮忙，而眼前却只有Steve肯出手。

“好吧，”Bucky没辙的说道。“我需要你这么做…”


	4. 玉面粉颊

Steve实在是佩服Sam，他们血拼回来的东西真的 _足够_ 让他们自己开一家古董店了。

起居室一角摆放着一张大大的农庄式餐桌，Steve一边往桌子上摆放着杯盘叉勺，一边用余光斜睨着其他人。说真的他根本看不见Sam的人，他简直就像迪士尼动画片《灰姑娘》里面的那只老鼠一样，手里抱着的那一堆大包小盒已经把他整个人都挡住了，此刻他正忙着把手里的东西往扶手椅上放。Pepper则一如既往的一身白衣，双颊被风雪冻得嫣红，活脱脱一位童话里的冬雪女王。她抬手将Tony打算触摸那件刚刚搬进门的大家伙的手一把拍开。

“ _Tony_ ，”她说道，“你买一张殖民时期的桌子回来不是为了要 _重新油漆_ 它的。”

Tony不高兴的哼了一声，“可这桌子…到处是伤嘛。”

“这桌子都三百多年了Tony，没伤 _才怪_ 呢。”

这话惹得Steve轻笑出声，他摇了摇头，绕着桌子把手头剩下的餐具摆好。他退开一步，仔细审视了一下自己的劳动成果。说实在的Steve还蛮自豪的——这张桌子的照片要是放到 ‘品位小栈’上绝对毫无违和感。不过他更希望自己的工作达到了Bucky要求的水准。一下子要做那么多事显然令Bucky有些力不从心，但他完美主义的性格应该不能忍受任何的瑕疵。

Steve突一转念，这个星期对他而言或许是个十分梦幻的假期，可他们的到访以及Bucky事业的绝佳契机都压在这一次的会面上，对Bucky而言却算不得什么了不起的圣诞礼物。在Steve看来，也许Bucky和Sam就喜欢超低调的过节，而Bucky只有在发博客的时候才会把那些花俏的事物拿出来也不一定。

可Steve还是觉得面前的一切确确实实的非常具有魔幻色彩。餐厅里灯光昏黄而温暖，Bucky制作的餐台主装饰物上插着蜡烛，不停跳动的烛火映照着餐具和玻璃杯上，仿佛为整个餐桌镶上了一道金边，让这一切显得无比的惬意。Steve绕着餐桌给每个水杯里斟上了水，然后打开了Bucky事先放在边桌上的一瓶红葡萄酒和白葡萄酒。

Bucky端着一大盘压烤三明治，用后背顶开厨房门倒退着走了出来。看着他将托盘放在了搁着酒的边桌上，等在一旁的Steve不觉将心提到了嗓子眼，不知Bucky会对他的工作成果作何反应。

Bucky看到眼前的一切，神情立刻变得欣慰起来，他回头向Steve露出了一朵微笑。

“简直 _太完美_ 了。”他诚然说道。然后Steve便措不及防的被Bucky拉入怀中飞快的拥抱了一下。

额滴神，这感觉 _太_ 赞了。而Steve脑中也突地蹦出一个念头，若能让像Bucky这样的人儿时时如此快乐，就算让他 _后半辈子_ 每天都摆桌子、洗碗他也在所不辞。

“真的，太谢谢你了，”他说着退了开来。“要不然今晚我一个人绝对应付不来。”

“我–乐意效劳。”Steve答道，拼命不让自己的声音显得太过尖细窒息。

正在这时，其他三人施施然的晃了进来，Bucky赶忙挪开了那只还放在Steve肩头的手，挂上了一抹在Steve看来，完全没有刚刚那般真挚的笑容。

“购物之旅还顺利吗？”Bucky兴冲冲的问。

“当然啦！”Tony说道，看了看写着他名字的桌牌，然后便立刻绕过他们俩，给自己倒了满满一杯酒。“Pepper买了一大堆旧货。有一些相对新一点儿但是还挺物美价廉的；还有一些不但 _超_ 旧超难看超贵，而且根本不能用！所以这趟跑得还挺高兴的。”

Pepper翻了个白眼。“我正在思考要如何将古典美式风格与现代风格模式相结合，不知你是否对这些有什么独到的见解呢？”她问Bucky，而对方则不置可否的笑了笑。“咱们稍后可以就你感兴趣的东西好好聊聊，不过这件事咱们有空一定多交流。说起来，你们这儿还真是淘古董的天堂呢。”

“确实如此，对吧亲？”Bucky说着往Sam身边走去。

“嗯哼，”Sam答道，继而学着Tony的样子也给自己斟了一大杯酒。

“给我买了什么吗？”Bucky问。

“这次没买，甜果儿，不过别担心，还有四天就到圣诞节了嘛。”Sam说道。

“说的也是。大家都知道你送的礼物最用心思了。”Bucky的口吻轻快而带着调侃，让Steve不禁又感到这其中似乎另有奥妙，但只有他们俩能懂。同时这也令他内心产生了一种难以琢磨且让人意想不到的刺痛。

接着，Bucky便一手抚上Sam的面颊，在他的唇上轻啄了一下。这一吻并没有多么缠绵悱恻，更像是两人每天打招呼告别那样普通。可却让Steve觉得十分有趣，他不知是不是自己看错了，但Sam好像是被电击了似的飞快退开，黝黑的双颊上燃起了一片红晕。

“还有什么需要我们帮忙的吗？”Sam边问边朝厨房退去。

Bucky的脸上再度露出一抹会意的浅笑，让Steve十分想探究其背后的缘由。

可随即他又不禁自嘲起来，并赶快转开了视线，因为自己从刚才就一直 _目不转睛_ 的盯着他们看。

“我去端沙拉，”Steve不等其他人开口便闪过Sam进了厨房。

“我去帮他，”他听见Bucky说道，“你们都入席吧，咱们这就开饭。”

不过他还是来晚了，等Bucky进到厨房里时，Steve已经如女招待一般，很是专业的将六盘沙拉都端在手里了。

Bucky见状不禁挑起眉梢微笑起来——又是这样，比起之前那个‘在贵客面前的赔笑’，Steve觉得这个令他眼角和鼻端都可爱的皱起来的笑容是发自内心的。

“厉害呀，Rogers。这也是在军队里穷极无聊学来的？”

Steve笑着摇了摇头。“没有啦，我高中的时候在餐馆打过工。想在纽约城里多挣小费就得手脚利落。”

Bucky的神情稍变，然而这个神情却稍纵即逝。他轻笑了一声。“确实啊。那我来拿汤榖吧，这样就省的来回跑了，这么默契的配合，大伙儿该说咱们是天作之合了。”

Bucky在让大伙儿开吃前先把桌上的食物仔细摆放规整，以便Natasha拍照。拍了几张照片后，她让大伙儿装出彼此甚是有爱的样子，一句话立刻让Tony来了精神，开始不歇气儿的讲恶俗黄段子，引得所有人狂笑不止。到最后，Natasha忍俊不禁的出头让他闭嘴，因为大家已经笑得 _脸都走形_ 了，拍出照片来实在没法看。

等她拍完照片落座后，所有人这才动筷。所有的吃食都非常美味。席间Steve用余光瞥见Bucky光顾着看众人大快朵颐，自己几乎都忘了吃饭。不过看得出大家对他厨艺的赞许令他非常欣慰、满足。

吃罢晚饭，Bucky将其他人全轰到客厅的壁炉前享用茶点，而Steve却自告奋勇刷锅洗碗。

Tony笑话他是‘紧拍家主的马屁’，不过这话倒没有完全说错，另外，Steve自己也确实需要清静一下。

吃晚餐时他注意到Bucky和Sam短暂的拉了拉彼此的手。但Sam却瞪了他一眼并且将手缩了回去，见此情形，Bucky则还以一记卫生眼。

现在Steve需要好好的给自己做做心理建设了。

因为Steve清楚自己是什么心境，而他这个样子实在太说不过去了。

好吧，他暗恋上Bucky了。

不承认这点就纯属自欺欺人了——他承认自己暗恋J.B.已经有一段时间了，可说到底这就只是一种想象暗恋一个素昧平生，而且这辈子都可能见不上面的人的纯粹臆想。

然而他们却真的见了面，更重要的是，Bucky的那位亲亲好老公已不再是Steve可以忽略不计的一个虚无缥缈的人物了，他不但确有其人，而且还和Bucky维持着一段婚姻。那么在这里对人家的互动交流百般挑剔又是要证明…什么呢？就算他们二人的关系真的不睦，那Steve也绝对不愿意做那个插足其中的人。所以还是要现在、立刻、马上就将心头的这种情愫掐死在摇篮里为好。

就算…就算他们真的早已不睦，就算Steve察觉到的那些蛛丝马迹确有其事…Steve也 _绝对_ 不会借机趁虚而入的。他无意与他们任何一方搅在一起，这种事他连想都不愿意想。

 _再说了_ ，他边想边使劲刷洗手里的烤盘，也有可能是自己把Bucky和Sam之间的反应想得太过头了呀。Steve早就知道，就连外面那一堆吃瓜群众都知道，Sam不喜欢当众秀恩爱，他是很注重隐私的人，而如今他却要忍受他们这帮人在圣诞假期跑到他家里登堂入室。他心里不爽也算是 _理所当然_ 吧？

总之，当把最后一个锅子放在晾干架上，并启动洗碗机的时候，Steve总算觉得心里好受多了。还好他在心理建设方面总是做得很好。

他认为自己是有必要重新调整一下心态的。他突然意识到自己此刻正沉浸在他最钟爱的远离尘嚣的幻境之中（因为他就是这么个大颗呆，爱幻想自己能够参加晚餐会，烹煮佳肴，身边还有佳偶相随）。Steve看Bucky的博客已经很长时间了，无形之中他便在心里勾勒出了一种虚假的亲昵之感。而当幻想在现实面前土崩瓦解的时候，他就必须赶快调整好自己的心态。而现实就是，他去一个陌生人家中度过一个美好的圣诞假期，而这之后，他便再也不会与这个陌生人以及陌生人的夫婿相见了。这样也挺好的。

想到这儿，Steve活动了一下脖子，在听到颈骨发出咔咔轻响后，他才挺起胸膛再次迈步走进起居室。

壁炉前的沙发上，Pepper裹着毯子半躺着背靠在Tony怀里，Natasha则像只神秘又冷漠的大猫一般缩在角落里，而Bucky则一手环着Sam的肩头，几个人边聊天边呷饮着各自的饮料。

Bucky第一个看到Steve进来，他挪开了放在Sam肩上的手臂，起身朝他走了过去，一边指了指放着酒品的小餐车。

“要喝点什么吗，Steve？得弄杯好酒犒赏主动洗碗的大功臣啊。”

Steve使劲的吞了吞口水。好吧，他心理建设的效果看来没他想的那么立竿见影。Bucky的头发稍显凌乱，微醺的脸庞被壁炉散发的热气烤的有些泛红。见他如此的模样，Steve要是敢说他已彻底断了对他的念想，那才叫信口雌黄呢。

Steve摇了摇头，挤出一个笑容。想要彻底平静下来恐怕还要花些功夫呢。

“不了–”他说着清了清嗓子，“我想早点休息了。看会儿书什么的。明早见。”

说完他便转过身，沿着走廊大踏步的离开了。这叫做战略转移，绝对 _不是_ 溜回到自己的房间不出来。Steve再怎么说也是获颁荣誉勋章的人呐。

他是绝对不可能因为不足为奇的 _暗恋_ 就落荒而逃的。

对吧？


	5. 步入冬日仙境

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 筒子们，过年好！！！  
> 抱歉之前一直没更新，今天一下给大家放三章出来，本文我已经翻译完了，正在做后期校对，我会尽快把剩下的章节放上来的。  
> 谢谢各位这一年对我的支持和喜爱。新一年我会更努力的让你们更喜欢我的！！！爱你们！！！

次日一早，Sam的闹铃一如他和Bucky搬进来的这三天一样在7:45准时响起。

所以，Bucky把 _自己_ 的震铃设在7:35，于是在Sam打着哈欠睁眼时，看到的是Bucky半撑起身子低头凝望着他的瘆人景象。

“你刚睡醒的样子真的超美，”Bucky费了好大的力气绷住脸看着Sam懵逼的眨着眼。

“我…是不是…在做噩梦啊？”Sam半天才挤出一句话来，他抬手使劲揉了揉眼睛。“我 _睡觉_ 的时候你一直盯着看来着？”

Bucky见状哼了一声，现在的一切进行的比他昨天预想的要顺利得多，不过他马上一转念，对着Sam露出了一个恶心吧啦的甜笑来。

“伦家忍不住嘛，你睡死的样子辣么可爱…既不跟伦家说话也不看伦家，沉静的混捏…”

Sam生无可恋的痛哼一声，拉过枕头蒙住脑袋，省得看Bucky那张可恶的脸，而Bucky则得逞的大笑起来。

“等这个局结束的时候你估计就从新婚燕尔直接毕业成连环杀手发展了啊。难不成你知道自己装逼行不通，就立刻义无反顾的走诡异路线了？”Sam隔着枕头嗡嗡的说道。“现在搞这一出儿你不觉得太早了吗？”他抱怨道。

“真的哦？”Bucky喜不自胜的说道，Sam正一步步走进自己设的圈套里。“ _我_ 好像记得某人在来这儿的第一天早上大言不惭的说教来什么‘咱这可不是来度假的Bucky’，还说‘这次咱们是来办正事的，所以早上起床绝对不能晚过8点，Bucky’。”Bucky怪模怪样的学着Sam的样子说道。“不对，好像是我说的…等一下，感觉这不像是我会说的话捏。”

“那你就拿看我 _睡觉_ 当报仇的手段啊？你是不是蓄谋已久啊？”枕头下，Sam怒气冲冲的声音变得尖利起来。

“我本来是想搞明白你的鼻子是怎么发出那种动静的——但是不能确定¬¬–嗷！”

话没说完，Sam便捞过一个枕头狠狠拽在Bucky脸上。不过有鉴于Bucky认为应当只有在吵架吵得理屈词穷时才能诉诸暴力手段，所以这一回是他吵赢了。

不过Sam并没有就此罢休，反而抄起床上那一大堆柔软的靠垫不歇气儿的打了过去，弄得Bucky躲闪不迭。算他倒霉，因为那堆靠垫就堆在了床中间做围挡，所以Sam弹药充足。

话说他俩住进来的第二晚，在为了迎接Stark和其随行人员而准备了一整天后，当Bucky走进卧室时，发现Sam正灰常勤勉地用一堆写着‘一夜好眠’和‘圣诞节舍你其谁’字样的枕头将大床一分为二。

“你这是…搞恐同啊，二货？这么大一张双人床还不够你躲的？”Bucky含着一嘴的牙膏泡沫怼他。

Sam停下修建‘堡垒’的活计，给了他一个大大的杀人目光。

“这要是搞恐同的话，我昨儿晚上就弄了好吧？ _再说了_ ，我要真恐同，干嘛还要自取其辱的假装跟一大老爷们儿结婚啊，你个二逼。”他不爽的咕哝道，“这是搞‘你忘了告诉我你一睡觉就死抱着人不放’的问题，光昨儿一晚上我就推了你五回，每次都把我往死里勒啊你。”

“噢，”Bucky说着嘿嘿一笑，“我还真有这毛病。抱歉哈。”他可一点儿都不觉得抱歉。谁让Sam非得拉着他来趟这摊浑水的？让他吃点儿苦头也是应该的嘛。

不过，别人倒是跟Bucky说过他要是睡着了抱起人来，那简直没谁了。整个一条八爪鱼投胎。

所以前一晚他们试了试枕头墙。

“睡得还好吗？”等Sam没了‘炮弹’，Bucky也笑够了之后他才问。

Sam叹着气揉了揉脸和头发，继而起身下床。“没有你跟条章鱼似的霸着我，睡得还不错，”他咕哝道。继而他又叹了口气，回头望向Bucky。“我是真的累劈了。Stark实在…很不好应付。”

Bucky重重吐了口气表示同意。

“不过咱们…早就该料到会是这种情况的吧？ _所有_ 那些关于他的文章都是这么说的，但那些跟他本人比起来可实在是小巫见大巫啊。”

Bucky不由笑了笑。“我百分之百的赞同。”

“你走运没看见他去古董店时候的样子，其中一个老板娘估计就差我们前脚走，她后脚就把店卖了然后惊叫着逃出国去，免得再见到他了。”Sam说着嗤笑一声。“我估计这就是我没留下帮你准备晚饭的惩罚吧。”

想起和Steve在厨房一边做菜一边聊天的那愉快的几个小时，Bucky可不会怪Sam丢下他跑掉。

“过了一天了，只剩三天半了。”Bucky说着拿起手机。

“说起来你好像一大早就高兴的不得了呢。”Sam斜睨了Bucky一眼，拿过一旁备好的衣服。

Bucky耸耸肩，轻描淡写的说道：“外面天气很好，午餐也放在饭煲里慢慢煮着呢，所以我现在无事一身轻。”

“对吼，”Sam说道，嘴角勾起一抹揶揄的笑。“那我们昨天回来的时候，你跟那位正人君子上尉眉来眼去是不是 _也_ 助长了此刻的好心情捏？”

Bucky皱了皱鼻子，趁机把一个枕头朝Sam砍了过去。“我是 _绝对_ 不会背叛你的，我亲爱的老公！你怎么能介么想银家呢！”

“好好好，我信你还不成？”Sam一边说着一边往浴室抱头鼠窜而去。“我得在你之前洗澡，不然就得在外面等着你花几个小时捯饬你的头发，连上–”

Bucky劈手又砍过一个枕头，但Sam手疾眼快摔上了浴室的门，躲过了一劫。

 

***

  
Bucky必须承认（不是向 _Sam_ 承认，不然他颜面何在啊），早起确实益处多多，比如在Tony扫荡厨房以前能够捞到一整杯热乎乎的咖啡喝。

“今天都有啥安排呀？”他问，“ _拜托拜托_ 来点可爱的呗。”

Pepper随后走了进来，穿着打扮修饰得精致无暇，长发辫高高盘在头上，白色开司米毛衣显得甚有品位。

“别闹人家Tony，不然就让你一边儿呆着去。”

Tony很戏剧化的撅起嘴巴，一边倒了两杯咖啡，但Bucky注意到他似乎对这个提议不怎么反感。

没过多久Steve也来了，但他并不是从卧室出来的，而是从屋外进来的。很明显应该是他刚刚 _晨跑_ 回来，冷风将他的双颊冻得通红，但却也令他显得容光焕发。Steve过去拍了拍Tony的肩膀，兴高采烈地向众人道了一声“早安！”，见状，Bucky急忙用咖啡杯掩饰自己的苦瓜脸。

这倒也解释了为什么Bucky进厨房时咖啡已经煮好了。同时也在Steve是个完美男人优点榜单的‘不经意间行好事’一栏上又记了一笔。Bucky一直希望早上起床时已有人替他煮好了咖啡。而这个‘有人’则最好是既火辣性感又很爱他的人，不过算了，别奢求了。

幸运的是，虽然比起Steve这种明晨就起的人来，Sam实在是差着十万八千里，但他可是比Bucky要强很多了（目前正在为早上牺牲了十分钟的睡眠用来整蛊这件事后悔不已）。

“我们想着今天去玩雪橇的，”Sam很轻松的插嘴进来（而他整个人则挤进了Bucky和Stark中间，Bucky由衷地认为这种做法很明智），“你们觉得如何？”

“问个问题先，”Tony说道，“你们给自己的雪橇起名字吗？要是起的话，我的那个能起个比玫瑰花苞更酷的名字吗？（译者注：老电影《公民凯恩》的梗）”

Sam隔着台子指了指他。“俺们家的雪橇是塑料的而且没起名字，想要起名儿的话随你大小便。”

他们去玩雪橇的那个小山丘是Bucky和Sam为了照顾他们客人拍照的需求而事先踩过点儿的，而且也让旁人觉得他俩对住家附近了如指掌。这里离他们的房子不远，山丘上的地方也宽敞，既能让大伙儿敞开了玩，又不用跟一大堆人挤。而且前一天夜里应该是又下了一场雪，因为覆盖在街道、房屋和树枝上的雪蓬松雪白，没有任何触碰的痕迹。

一行人走在白雪覆盖的街道上，不时称赞头顶上蔚蓝的天空。昨夜的风雪此刻已不见踪影，只留下了一片沁凉的晴空万里。Natasha像之前一样走在众人后面，抓拍各种景象，时不时也会跑到他们前头拍上几张照片。

Sam噙着一抹有些不自然的浅笑拉住了Bucky的手——他俩心里都清楚，他们得比昨天把戏演得更足一些才能过关。

几个人爬上爬下的滑了几次，像孩子一样又喊又叫的在无人碰触过的雪地和树丛中玩儿的不亦乐乎。他们带了两只双人雪橇和一个单人雪橇（爱彼迎友情赞助的）来，所以大家可以挨着个儿玩，不过Tony没多久就把游戏变成了挑战赛。

“我和‘热辣’绝对能干倒你们一片。”他美颠颠的说着跳上了那个红色的单人雪橇，他不但第一眼看见就将之据为己有，还顺着Pepper的名字给它起了这么个名字（译者注：原文中Tony为雪橇起名Chili，并排在Pepper之后，是借用了欧美乐队Red Hot Chili Pepper的名字），更大言不惭的美其名曰 _先到先吃_ 。而Pepper本人则露出了一抹宠溺的笑容。

结果没过多久Pepper便闪到一旁接电话去了，而Tony则趁机带着‘热辣’往更高更陡的山坡上爬了上去，边爬还边叨叨着抛物线啥啥的。

“你们能不能给我搭把手，试试拍出点新花样来？”在滑道顶端松林间徘徊的剩下三个人被Natasha柔美的声音吓了一跳。Bucky正站在Sam身旁，一只胳膊揽着对方的肩头，他估计Sam没有表现出反感除了因为他不想在人前穿帮以外，还因为他想从对方身上汲取些温暖。这一点Bucky灰常理解，因为他现在巴不得马上爬进Steve的大衣里，不到春暖花开决不出来。

不过这应该是Natasha今天第一次开口和他们说话，只不过她嘴角勾起的那抹淡淡的笑意却让Bucky心中掀起一股莫名的不祥之感。

“呃…你想要怎么做？”Bucky边问边瞥了Sam一眼。

“我想看能否拍些运动中的场景——就像专业运动员那样的照片，不过是用这个拍就是了，”她说着举起了手里那台看来超贵相机。

“那你打算怎么拍？”Steve问。

Natasha微一沉吟，抬头看了看面前的山坡——她这个样子看上去十分怪异，就好像她正准备给他们下套儿似的。

“这个嘛…我跟你们其中一个人同坐一个雪橇先滑下去，我可以趴在他肩头上拍照，另外两个人跟在我们后面滑，这样我肯定能拍到不少有意思的滑雪照。”

噢，这倒是没有Bucky想象的那么糟。他和Steve都点了点头。“行啊！那咱们就试试吧。”

“好耶！”Natasha笑得更开了。“Sam，你是滑的最稳的人，所以我还是跟你同乘好了，Steve和Bucky可以跟在后面让我拍。”

“那…好呗，”Bucky说道。

趁着Natasha走到雪橇边上做准备的时候，Sam很是不爽的清了清嗓子。

“等夜里我非一刀一刀的 _炮制了你_ 不可！”Sam在Bucky耳边悄声吼道。

“抱歉不能如你所愿了，”Bucky悄声回答，“忘了吗？我的那点睡眠时间都用在一往情深的看你的睡脸上了——”Natasha转身向Sam招了招手，他俩见状立时停下了话头，Bucky也把一直揽着对方肩膀的胳膊抽了回来。

“Sam，你先坐上去，我跟你脸对脸坐着，好从你肩上拍照——这应该是最保险的方法了。”Natasha说着招呼Sam过去坐在了雪橇上。

在搞明白这意味着Natasha要坐在他腿上后，Sam不由得向Bucky投去了一个绝望的求助眼神。

爱莫能助啊，Bucky心想，他自己也是泥菩萨过河。

Bucky于是清了清嗓子。“呃…前面还是后面？”他问Steve，话才出口就立刻想捂脸，这话听起来实在 _太_ 暧昧了。

Steve本就被冷风吹得通红的脸颊此刻又红了一度。

“我…呃…我无所谓的。你想驾雪橇吗？”Steve问道，他没有看Bucky，反倒是盯着他们已经滑了好几次的山道不放，好像在做战术推演似的。

“那要看了，”Bucky缓缓说道，“我要是让你驾雪橇的话，你不会对我用Ethan Frome的手段吧？”（译者注：Edith Wharton的小说，讲述一位农夫与妻子和妻子表妹三角恋的故事）

Steve满脸疑问的皱起眉头，Bucky见状笑了起来。

“《Ethan Frome》？你上高中的时候没读过这本书吗？一对命运多舛的恋人打算用滑雪事故来自杀殉情，当然了，最后没成功。”

Steve听了大笑起来，“我要是读过肯定会有点儿印象的，不过不会的，我肯定不会那么对你的。”他说着耸了耸肩，随即向Bucky抛去一个皮皮的笑容，“但是我 _确实_ 接受过战时驾驶训练，所以你大可放心，我对驾驶这个塑料雪橇所需的驾驶技术还是颇为自信的。”

Bucky大笑出声，呼出的气息在冷空气中形成了一团白雾。“既然如此，上尉大人，此车全权归你调配。”

Steve于是坐到了前座上，一只脚撑地防止雪橇乱动，Bucky则趁势坐在了他身后。问题是，跪坐在后面的话，他的双腿就 _只能_ 叉开放在Steve身子两侧，而且两只手唯一能扶的地方就只有Steve的肩膀了。

“好了吗？”Natasha在他俩身旁问道。

Bucky费了好大劲才没哼出声来，Natasha都快要挂在Sam身上了，两条美腿夹住了他的腰胯，相机则架在他的肩膀上。Sam的表情倒是挺平静的，Bucky差 _一丢丢_ 就要替他难过了。

“好了。”Bucky说着竖起了拇指。

“等我们出发后你们数三下再滑，记得要微笑哦！”Natasha说着把眼睛放在了取景器上。“咱们开始吧！”

Sam双腿用力一蹬，推着雪橇从雪道上直冲而下。数了三下后，Steve也滑了下去。

Bucky非常肯定，这一次滑的比他之前滑的那几次速度要快很多。也许是他们俩的重量促使下滑的速度加快了吧。但不管是什么原因，他都希望能以此作为自己改变双手抓握方位的理由，一开始他的手还轻柔的放在Steve的肩头，而现在不但已经环抱住了他的腰身，还死死的拽着Steve外套的前襟。Bucky的下巴也已抵在了Steve的肩上，俩人的脸近得已经让Bucky把Steve狂笑着追赶Sam和Natasha时唇间吐出的白雾看得清清楚楚了。

当Natasha和Sam在山脚下停下来的时候她就立马跳下了雪橇，然后就忙不迭的查看起刚刚拍摄到的相片来。

Bucky则拖沓着舍不得放手。Steve的肩背贴起来又结实又暖和，他两手铺开贴在了Steve的胸前，若要他来选的话，Bucky更愿意在没那么多衣物阻隔的情况下保持这个姿势。

Steve轻叹一声，将戴了手套的大手覆在Bucky的手上，继而轻轻捏了捏。

“太有意思了。”Steve轻描淡写的说道，Bucky这才不情不愿的松开了手。

这是在为他动机不纯的长时间触摸找台阶，所以任他多么的不情愿，Bucky都必须赶紧就坡下驴。他于是站起身来，就势拍了拍Steve的肩膀。

“说的没错。你拍到好照片了吗，Natasha？”

Natasha抬眼望向Bucky，她那一头在阳光下闪闪发光的红发与一地的银白形成了强烈的反差。她点了点头，嘴角泛起一抹浅笑，Bucky见状不禁觉得对方能露出这种神情已属难得了。

“还有谁跟我一样觉得自己已经老么咔嚓眼了的？”Sam边问边蹒跚的从雪橇上站起身来。“妈呀，小时候一玩就是 _几个小时_ 啊，非得玩到我妈求着我们回家才算完。一会儿回家我得吃片止疼药才行喽。”

“也对，要是大伙儿同意的话，我看咱们还是进入下一项止疼药配热巧克力吧。”Bucky点头说道，继而恨巴巴的抬头看向眼前的山丘，要回去的话他们就还得爬回到山顶上去。“咱们估计还得去找Tony，不然Pepper该怪咱们把人给弄丢了。”

“我去找Tony，你们先回去好了，”Natasha说道，两只眼睛依旧盯着她相机上的照片，“你们不是还要准备热巧克力和午饭什么的吗？”

哦，对吼。这一大堆事儿都要Bucky自己做呢。家庭煮夫可不是什么轻省的工作。

“我可以帮厨。”Steve说道，话说，这事舍他其谁呢？

Sam见状不禁盯了Bucky一眼。

“这样的话，”Sam嗤笑着说道，“我就帮你一起找Tony和Pepper吧。”

Bucky听了立刻也甩了Sam一记眼刀，不过被Sam直接无视了。

“早上就闻见慢炖锅里的午饭香味了，”Bucky转身和他一起往家走的时候，Steve很会来事儿的说道。

Bucky闻言心中暗自呻吟起来。虽说刚刚Steve并没把他俩坐的雪橇往树上撞，可他的这些无心之举却也不亚于要他的小命儿啊。


	6. 稍后诉衷肠

虽然这一整天都没拾闲，可到了晚上Steve却还是怎么也睡不着。

实际情况是，Steve在军营里的作息通常都是老早八早的爬起来开始冗长单调的军事训练，再配上猪食一般的饭菜，只有在得着空闲的时候才能稍稍眯一小觉。所以即便他从晨跑回来后就跟着大伙儿不歇气儿的折腾，他的生物钟却还没有跟上假日闲憩、玩乐、甩开肚皮大啖美食的节奏。他的身体似乎还不适应充裕的休息。

他没辙的叹了口气，翻过身去，用手捶打了几下枕头，妄想用被捶得软趴趴的枕头来把自己过度精神的脑子哄睡。

估计这个房子里除了Steve以外其他人都是沾枕头就睡着了的，午餐后他们一起窝在沙发上看《34街的奇迹》，所有人都是一副无精打采的模样。而晚餐则又是一番精心准备——小肋排配意大利宽面条，香醋甜菜沙拉和阿齐亚戈干酪烤茄垛——他在打下手的时候可是竭尽所能才没帮倒忙。

Steve觉得Bucky肯定已经要累瘫了。这一整天下来，他们六个人里就只有Bucky一刻不得闲。既要做茶点小食，又要不时更换餐桌上的饰品，还要盯着给大伙儿斟茶倒水，准备晚饭，更得在收拾停当后把明天要用的东西提前准备出来。看着Bucky为了把一切都做得完美无缺而时时加着十二万分的小心，而其他人却大爷一般休息的那么理所当然，Steve不禁甚感愧疚。

Steve翻过身来，再次不爽的大叹一声，看来短时间内想要入睡是不太可能了。喝杯热茶什么的或许有助于安眠吧，他一边想一边在自己的T恤和运动裤外又套了一件毛衣。

他光着脚穿过走廊，客厅壁炉里依旧摇曳着的火光让他不禁微微颦眉。

Steve来到客厅门边突地站住了脚，这时他才意识到，蜷起腿坐在壁炉前的沙发上的人原来是Bucky。Bucky此刻一脸倦怠，双眉微锁，两眼目不转睛的注视着炉火。Steve本打算悄悄转身回房找本书看看什么的，但是来不及了。Bucky转头发现了Steve，他的嘴角泛起了一抹浅笑，神情也跟着舒缓了下来。

“嘿，”Bucky低声说道，“睡不着吗？”

Steve点了点头，继而走上前去，免得Bucky还要提高声音说话。

“你也是？”

Bucky叹了口气，“也不是啦。算是稍微的忙里偷闲一下吧。”他说着撂下双脚作势起身。“你想不想喝一杯？我这儿有非常赞的蛋酒…”

“不了！”Steve伸手拦住Bucky让他坐回到沙发上。“别忙了–你已经脚不点地的为我们忙活一整天了，好容易得空歇一会儿还被我给搅了。我还是回去…”

Bucky却笑着摇了摇头，人已经走到了放酒的餐车前。“我不介意招呼你。快坐吧。”

Steve听罢心头不觉一阵悸动，尽管他还在为扰了他人的清净而过意不去，可他也没法驳了对方的面子，于是他小心翼翼的在离Bucky刚才的座位有一段距离的地方坐了下来。

Bucky端着两杯酒回到沙发旁，把其中一杯递给Steve后便在他身旁坐了下来。至于Bucky为什么没有坐回原处，反而在他身边盘腿坐下这件事，Steve只能暗自告诫自己别想得太多。

“不是什么花哨的东西，”Bucky说着呷了一口酒。“只是我个人认为，除非掺了白兰地，否则人一过21岁再喝蛋酒就没什么意义了。（译者注：蛋酒只在圣诞节期间作为传统的低度酒精饮料供应，而在美国，法定的饮酒年龄是21岁，所以一旦过了这个年纪，再喝这种小儿科的酒精饮料就没有必要了）”他说着若有所思的晃了晃杯子，“当然还要加新鲜的肉豆蔻，这个很关键。”

Steve闻言轻笑出声，也跟着呷了口酒。“既然不是什么花哨的东西，但饮无妨。”

两人伴着劈啪作响的炉火沉静的饮着杯中酒，良久，Steve起身往壁炉里添了块木柴。

“说真的，”他坐下时开口说道，“我其实对那些–公众的关注–¬那些炒作不是很感冒。不过，如果能够体验现在的这一切，要面对其他的那些事倒也算是值得了。”

说这话时他刻意的凝视着自己手里半空的酒杯，而没有转头去看Bucky。

“那…为什么你会这么想呢？”Bucky终于出声问道，Steve于是大着胆子抬头望向他，却发现Bucky的神情令人难以捉摸。“我是说公众的关注。真的有那么糟吗？”

Steve深深吸了口气，琢磨着要如何开口。但可能是这温暖的氛围、整栋房子的静匿之感还有摇曳的炉火让Steve有了据实回答的冲动。周围的一切仿佛将他安稳的包裹于其中，让他能将一直深埋在心里的感想毫不忌讳的释放出来。

“我–是的，确实很糟。”他说着露出一抹苦笑，“倒也不是–我知道自己很幸运。不但大难不死，还能获得勋章，备受公众…关注什么的。可是…”他犹豫了片刻，“问题是…在那边发生的一切，还有我经历的这些事——这都不是什么值得纪念的美好回忆。我想任谁都不愿意对着镜头一遍又一遍的回溯这种事。”

闻言，Bucky许久都没有做声。

“我…能想象那是种什么感觉。”Bucky终于开口说道。“我很抱歉。我现在明白…为什么公众对这种事的关注会造成困扰了。”

“是啊，”Steve口吻沉重的说道，“倒也不是–我是说我能有机会回家，而我的其他队友们却依旧驻守在海外。我已经觉得…够惭愧的了。而现在居然到哪儿都被当成个名人一样…”

“嗯，”Bucky若有所思的哼道，“恕我冒昧了，你愿意的话可以随时让我闭嘴，我猜在你火线救人之后，你的战友们对你有机会回国休假这件事并没有羡慕嫉妒恨吧？”

Steve紧咬牙关。Bucky并没有说错，只是他自己还不太能接受这一点而已。

“你知道最让人难以接受的是什么吗？”Steve说。

“还有什么最让人难以接受的吗？”Bucky顺势问道，口气稍显干涩。

“最让人难以接受的是，在一切都尘埃落定以后，我本以为自己会被军法从事，而不是拿到一枚勋章。上面本来已经下了死命令让我们按兵不动，舍掉那家医院的——我们兵力不足，没办法顺利拿下医院，而且贸然出手还有可能把原本已经占领的半个城区给丢了。可我知道那里还有孩子，甚至可能还有我们自己的伤员打算突围——反正要是真算起来，我得了这枚勋章只是因为我的行动碰巧奏效了而已。”

“我…这些我真的不知道。我是说上峰有令的事。”Bucky说道。

“那帮头头脑脑当然不会把让抗命之人立功受奖的事拿出来大肆宣扬，这种事他们都会极力隐藏的。”

Bucky闻言微微一笑，“不然他们费劲巴拉的把你塑造成招兵形象大使的一片苦心岂不是都白费了吗。”

“对吼，”Steve哼道，“可说呢。”

“嗯，现在再想想的话，我虽说…虽说不了解你的小队，可…在明知会吃不了兜着走的情况下你依旧抗命行事，连我都觉得你的战友们肯定会对你另眼相看的。要是有人觉得这种行为都不配立功受奖那才怪呢。”

“可能吧，你应该是对的。”Steve自嘲地笑了一声，“只是觉得我不该过得像现在这么顺意。”

“我…那你是这么觉得的吗？很顺意？”

听罢，Steve不禁心里暗咒一声，一不小心就把话题往沟里带。你给我矜持点啦，他暗骂自己。

“我确实…很顺意。可这一个礼拜却显得那么不真实。就好像是我无意中闯进了一场梦境或是一部电影似的。”他本打算用平缓的语气诉说这一切的，可话说出口来却变成了悄声的呢喃，就如同表白内心一般。可他明白这是他的情不自禁——这一席话，其实就是一种表白。

“Steve，”Bucky说道，他的语气令Steve抬头与他对视。Bucky眉头深锁，似是犹豫着要不要将心里话一吐为快。“这并非…这一切确实有点像是在做梦，可是…一切–一切并没有你想到那么–真实…”

Steve忽然意识到自己屏住了呼吸，静候Bucky将话说完，但Bucky却摇了摇头，止住了话头。

“抱歉，”Bucky说道，“我呃…一定是太累了。所以才会这么喋喋不休的。我还是去睡觉吧。”

“哦…好，没问题。不用大半夜的支应我。杯子放着我来洗就好。”Steve习惯性的开口说道，脑子里却还在猜想Bucky原本想说的到底是什么。

Bucky站起身微微一顿，开口想要说什么，但最后还是选择闭口不谈，他伸手捏了捏Steve的肩头，继而迈步离开。

“晚安，Steve。”Bucky说道，继而向另一侧的过道走去，身影消失在火光之外。

“晚安，Bucky。”Steve悄声道，但这句话却已传不到Bucky耳中了。

他只身一人盯着壁炉直到炉火熄灭，一直在努力说服自己Bucky刚刚没有说出口的话可能并不是什么了不得的事。可他还是带着一大堆的猜想睡倒在了沙发上。


	7. 拜托拜托乖乖的

当Bucky进到他和Sam的房间时，他的下巴都有些微微打颤了，Sam从手里的小说上抬头瞄了他一眼，便重重的叹了口气，在书页上折了个角后将书放在了床头柜上。

“怎么了？”Sam困惑的问道，Bucky则爬上了床。

“你能不能…能不能让我在你身边偎上五分钟？不然我真的会跑出去跟Steve尽诉心中言的。”Bucky委屈的说道，然后给了Sam一个最最难过的神情。

Sam无奈的呻吟一声，用力翻了个白眼，可还是将那道枕头墙的头三个枕头拿了开来，继而摆出一副被人占了老大便宜的表情招手让Bucky靠过来。

“我可就稍稍揽着你的肩膀 _五分钟_ 哦——把手放在毯子上面，因为这只是个 _兄弟之间_ 的倚靠而已，而且因为我觉得你已经皮肤饥渴到了连像 _Tony_ 那样的你都照扑不误的地步，更甭提Steve了。”

Bucky任由Sam将胳膊环在他的脖颈上，转身将脸埋在Sam的肩头。

“你真的是个超棒的经纪人，”他的话音从Sam的卫衣中模模糊糊的传出来。

Sam不禁哼了一声，“兄弟，咱俩不但睡在一张床上了，还戴着同款的婚戒，你现在还为了心仪的男孩子趴在我肩上哭鼻子。这要还不算朋友，我都 _没脸_ 出这个门了。”

Bucky闻言大笑起来，伸手在他的腰侧象征性的轻轻捅了一下。“我才没 _哭鼻子_ 好伐。”

“好好好，你是一脸苦逼样还努力忍着眼泪行了吧？…抱歉，算我不对。不过，到底怎么了？”

“我–我差一点就对Steve和盘托出了。告诉他咱们俩其实并不是两口子。我 _话都到嘴边了_ 。”Bucky说着抬头看向Sam，而对方却显得出奇的平静，“咱们就不能跟他说咱俩之间是一种开放宽容的关系吗？”

闻言，Sam抬起那只没揽着Bucky的手揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

“如果你这个时候告诉他咱们俩是这种开放宽容的关系，那他就会把这理解成一种邀约，而不好意思的是，像现在这种‘柏拉图式’的触碰就已经是我能容忍的极限了。”

Bucky坏坏的笑了笑。说实话，Sam肯迁就他让他很是意外，看来他刚刚肯定是苦逼到家了。不过能被人搂一会儿确实是挺让人觉得安慰的。见鬼，看来还真让Sam说中了，他确实是皮肤饥渴的要命。

“真希望我能给你‘戴顶绿帽子’，但是我觉得Steve是不会答应的，而且话说回来，我想我自己也不会爱上一个愿意和已婚男子上床的人。”

“你可并不爱Steve哦，”Sam一针见血的哼道。

“是吼，”Bucky不情愿的承认，“但是我可以爱他的呀！有这个可能啊！我又怎么知道呢？”

Sam于是又大大的叹了口气，继而抽回了揽着Bucky的那只胳膊，并用脚拱了拱他。“挪过去。”他说道。Bucky不爽的轻哼一声，他那五分钟的抱抱时间明明还没到点嘛，不过他还是听话的挪回到了他那一侧的床上。Sam则坐起身来，与对方面对面的斜倚在各自的枕头上。

“听着，我好好跟你说说清楚。这对 _你我二人_ 的职业生涯来说确实是一次千载难逢的良机，但是咱们先抛开我不提，”Sam说着用手掂起他的下巴，“如果你打算跟Steve吐露实情，把整件事搅黄，我也无法阻止你，毕竟你是个成年人，你想怎么做都是你自己的选择。可说真的，为了一个才刚刚认识的人就把自己苦心经营的事业彻底抛开，这么做值得吗？”

Bucky苦着脸思考着话中的道理。他实在 _讨厌死_ 这样了。

“我倒觉得你打算趁我睡着的时候弄死我的说法比较好接受。”Bucky有些逗比的说道。Sam不禁大笑起来。

“我还真有这个打算呢。这一整天我就不停的在脑袋里跟念经似的念叨着‘百分之十五的可能，百分之十五的可能’，可要是你真跟我说你不打算要这份合约了，我估计真的忍不住要跟你急的。”

“其实吧…恶！这感觉太怪异了。我现在的状态…心态，总之就是觉得异常怪异。”Bucky说道，Sam着没辙的捏了捏鼻梁。

“你接着说，”他最终还是鼓励道。

“他就…跟个 _眼前花儿似_ 的，不但自愿刷锅洗碗，还跟米开朗基罗专门为我量身定做的一样，更要命的是他还跟我一起住在这所让我找不着北的梦幻大宅里。”

Sam眨着两只大圆眼睛看了他好一会儿才终于咂摸出他话里的滋味来。“靠，你可真是没救了。我本来还以为你是个挺内敛自持的人呢，亏我一直把你放在‘靠谱客户’那一栏里！就好像你把两年来所有赞助商发电邮骚扰你的不爽全攒起来，现在一股脑儿的跑来给我玩儿 _这个_ 。”

“要是能让你好受点儿的话，我以后都不会发邮件跟你抱怨这个了…”

“呸。能好受 _才怪_ 。”Sam说着重重呼了口气。“好吧，我现在就跟你说点儿有哲理的话，然后我就 _睡了_ ，我实在没什么力气再为这种二逼事烧脑了，因为我明天还得早起，假装自己他妈的住在康涅狄格。了没？”

Bucky乖乖的点了下头。

“好了听着。那天我从你布鲁克林的那间小破屋出来以后就告诫自己 _不要_ 劳心费神的去深究你为什么会选择虚构出那样的一种生活来，还有它对你的意义等等的。我现在也不想深究。可我觉得 _你_ 倒是应该好好思考一下。因为你才只是浅尝了一下这个幻境就立刻开始发疯，变得不知所谓——当然如果你一直都是这幅德行，只是在工作的时候才表现得稍稍正常点，那我就没话说了——你真的要好好想想清楚，到底是什么让你对这一切如此的求之不得，已经到了要在网上假装自己已经坐而拥之的地步。”

“我…不是这样的。”Bucky说道，Sam的话虽让他觉得有些出其不意，却也毫不留情的戳中了他的痛处。真是太粗鲁了。

“那是当然了。”Sam说道。“可我说的就是对。如果你的梦想就是单纯的想成为基版的Joanna Gaines（译者注：美国著名的室内设计师）啥啥的，那只需跟Pepper达成协议就能梦想成真。所以做与不做都看你了，但是不管怎么样，你要是打算跑去跟Steve玩儿不伦，那么 _一个字_ 都不要跟我说，我听都不想听。”

Bucky听了又摆出一张苦脸，“…你 _确定_ 那种开放宽容的关系行不通吗？”

Sam自顾自的把那几个枕头重又垒回到二人中间。“他妈的赶快睡觉啦！”

Bucky原打算再使一使小性子的，可他明白不能再得寸进尺了，Sam今晚已经非常耐心的跟他讲清了一个他不愿长谈的问题了。

他像烙饼一样折腾了半天才安静下来。

还有三天。接下来这三天Bucky应该能管住自己不心猿意马的。

 

***

  
可惜的是，Bucky的脑袋瓜儿管不住自己。

他们计划这天下午去镇上的圣诞集市转转，所以上午也就变得慵懒漫长起来。

Steve和Pepper坐在客厅一角，就军队里积重难返的直男思潮促膝长谈，而Bucky在一旁却死的心都有了。Sam前一晚给出的所有好建议这一刻统统败下阵来，因为他也不知道自己这个礼拜 _到底_ 发的什么疯，变得跟个善妒的 _怨妇_ 似的，而且这种劣心性他还扳不过来。他想要的是Steve和 _他_ 谈谈关于对少数族裔的系统性压迫，然后很贴心的给他煮咖啡，然后再给他来个壁咚。他心头的欲望大有愈演愈烈的趋势。

于是Bucky动用了他纾解心情的惯常手段——疯狂的做手工。之前他装饰房子用的那些必备饰品都是他事先做好了带过来的，不过明晚就是圣诞前夜的盛大庆典了，多加几件饰物也没什么不好的。还好他先知先觉的带足了各种手工材料。

等到吃罢午餐（也是用慢炖锅做的，再怎么说他也不是 _铁打的_ ，经不住这么 _连轴儿转_ ），Bucky已经弄好了六个松塔和槲寄生接吻花团。这些都是用他购买的材料和在房子周围搜集来的东西做成的，看着自己的工作成果他十分满意——他用金箔、闪粉和人造雪在饰品上做出不同的浸渍效果，想看看那种最漂亮。可说实话，他更喜欢把这些效果混合起来的感觉。

Bucky才要把这些饰品挂起来的时候才猛地呆住了，他这才意识到自己刚刚做好的槲寄生花团不单单是应景，或者晒到博客上，他其实是在不知不觉间给自己做了六个雷。 _真是坑爸呀！_ 他靠在桌边等着饰品晾干，心里一阵焦急踌躇。要是把这些玩意儿挂在角落里，他是不是就可以不用从底下走过去了呢…（译者注：欧美过圣诞的风俗习惯是，站在槲寄生花团下的两人要接吻^_^）

“嘿，小甜饼，”Sam慢吞吞的说道，暂时将电视上的体育游戏放在一边缓步晃进了餐厅。“晚上有什么要我帮忙的…”他慢慢止住了话头，目光落在了花团上。他抬起头，意味深长的注视了Bucky半晌，继而摇了摇头，转身又走了出去。

“Sam–”Bucky语带无奈的对着Sam妄断的背影说道。可Sam却连身都没回，再次摇了摇头。

Bucky臊眉耷眼的跟着他进了客厅，却被眼前的情景弄得愣住了，Tony在椅子上垫了一摞书，此刻正踩在上面查看着挂在天花板上的电视环绕立体声音箱。

“我可以帮你们鼓捣鼓捣这几个玩意儿，”Tony边说边探看起音箱后面的线路来。“稍微动一动就能把音质提高不少。只需要把其中一个小家伙的后盖打开，稍稍查看一下就行…”

Bucky和Sam飞快的交换了一个焦虑的眼神。这一点可 _绝对_ 不包括在他们跟爱彼迎签的合同里啊。

“哦，别麻烦了…”

“其实我们没打算…”

他俩很有默契的同时开口说道，相同的口吻听来就像两个高度紧张的人努力克制着自己不当场发飙。

然而Tony却像是没听见一样。“真的，没什么大不了的，我手头就应该–啊哈！”他说着从兜里掏出了一个物件冲他们晃了晃。那是个迷你螺丝刀，出门还随身带着这个真是让人开眼呢。

“别！”他俩同时开声，也将坐在钢琴旁同Steve谈话的Pepper的视线吸引了过去。她看了一眼Sam和Bucky惊惶的神情和Tony的那一脸兴冲冲的模样便无奈的闭上眼，仿佛是在祈祷上苍能赐予她无尽的耐心一般。当她再次睁眼时，脸上已挂起了一抹明艳的笑容。

“嘿！咱们是不是该去逛圣诞集市了？我也该出去走走了，得腾出肚子吃完饭啊。”说完她便走过去招手示意Tony从椅子上下来。他千般不情百般不愿的看了看那只音箱和他手里的螺丝刀，一副想拆东西想到手痒的样子。可最后他还是让Pepper把他给拽了下去，真是谢天谢地！

“对吼，是到点儿了——这个时候出发正合适。”Sam长出一口气的说道，Bucky立刻点头附和。

Pepper心知肚明的看了他们一眼。“那我去拿外套。跟Natasha说一声咱们要出发了。”

Sam于是去敲Natasha的房门，Steve则跟着Bucky来到玄关穿外套。Bucky忍不住飞快的瞟了一眼还放在餐厅桌上的那些闪闪发亮的亲吻花团。真是的。

很快，一行六人便走下车道来到了街上，一路往镇上走去。路上的积雪已经被清扫干净，走起来不费劲，而且小镇中心离农庄也不过半英里左右，所以待小镇广场上的灯饰映入眼帘，圣诞颂歌飘荡到耳畔时，所有人都已兴高采烈，且已走得浑身和暖。

这里的圣诞集市也是Sam和Bucky事先踩过点儿的，来这里逛更能让他们的客人充分感受传统节日氛围。从他们搜罗到的信息来看，集市很受当地民众欢迎，除此以外，他们明天即将参加的圣诞前夜慈善舞会也是另一个重头戏。这些消息在ins上都有的查，所以能让他们显得对这些活动烂熟于心。

“我馋Gregario家的热红酒已经馋了一个星期了。”Bucky在人流中发现那家的摊位时说道。他确实一直打算尝尝这家的热红酒来着，所以这句话倒也不假，只是说得好像他已经盼了一整年似的。“还有谁想一起去吗？”

“Pepper快看呐！看见那家蜡烛作坊了没？他们家正在做《西部世界》里的机器人呢——呕，太恶心了。快去看看呐。”Tony根本没理会Bucky的问话，直接说道。

他这个样子活像个八岁小孩儿，不过Bucky可以理解他那股兴高采烈的劲儿。只是此刻这股兴高采烈的劲头儿却把他往Bucky的反方向拉。

“酒就先待会儿再说吧，咱们一会儿在蜜饯摊位前汇合！”Pepper回头对Bucky说道，人已经被Tony拽走了，Natasha也施施然的跟了过去。

“我去买巧克力，”Sam只丢下这么句话便消失在人群中。Bucky无奈的翻了个白眼。

“看来就剩下你我了？”Steve的话把Bucky的注意力拉了回来，他这才想起对方此刻就站在他身侧。

“看来…看来是啊。”Bucky弱弱的回了一句。他的声音直打软，他的身子直打软——只要Steve一在他面前出现，他就从里到外直打软！他的振作精神大作战正遭受到猛烈的打击啊！

Bucky真恨不得立马儿伸手过去与Steve相握，周围不断闪动的各色圣诞彩灯将他的金发渲染的如同发亮的花玻璃一般漂亮，而他那件外套则将他宽阔的肩部线条尽数的勾勒出来。倘若每年都能如其他那些幸福的夫妇和亲友一般，在这样一个如明信片般完美的下午，与他十指交握，一起在那些售卖圣诞饰品、太妃糖、糕饼、陶艺品的摊位间徜徉，该有多好啊。

Bucky想到这里不禁暗叹一声，把双手使劲插进大衣口袋里，继而领着Steve往卖热红酒的摊位走去。这一刻，喝酒现在已经没了以往的审美情趣，反倒变成了一种必要。

捧着热气腾腾的酒杯暖手，Steve和Bucky开始在各种摊位间流连。两人不时在一些兜售有趣商品的摊位前驻足——Steve在一个摊子上买了一条柔软的手织红围巾，而在另一个摊位上，Bucky则从长得很像圣诞老人太太的女摊主那儿买了两罐苹果酒。

两人逛到一排商铺的最顶头，在一个售卖雪花玻璃球的摊位前站住了脚，玻璃球中各式各样的城市、房屋和其他景观，仿佛一个个独立的小世界，在流动的灯光下闪闪发亮，甚是惹人喜爱。

Bucky拿起其中一个，“你看，这个跟农庄简直一模一样，对吧？”他说着转手把那个玻璃球秀给Steve看，那里面饰有一座门上挂着圣诞花环，周围被松树包围的小屋。

“还真是呢！”Steve兴高采烈的说道，“把它买回去吧。”

Bucky闻言冲他浅浅一笑，但还是把玻璃球放了回去。“不了。我觉得呃…Sam不会喜欢的。添置这种没什么用的小玩意儿，还得费神擦弄，你懂的。”

可实际上是，Bucky并不希望为这一个星期留下什么念想——在他看来，自己现在就好像已经生活在一个玻璃罐里了。所有的这一切就如同一个没有任何实质的泡影、幻境罢了。而当他最终回归到自己在布鲁克林的现实生活中后，他也不希望自己依然对这个幻境念念不忘。

想到布鲁克林，Bucky好巧不巧的看到了一个饰有布鲁克林桥的玻璃球，他赶紧拿起来给Steve看，也同时转移了他的注意力。

“你说过你是在纽约市长大的对吧？”Bucky问，想起Steve曾说过在纽约城里的餐馆打工的事。

“对啊！应该说是在布鲁克林长大的，被你碰对了。”Steve说着接过玻璃球，看着里面的闪粉慢慢落在大桥上。

“真的吗？”Bucky有点意外，“我–我也是。”

“那敢情了！”Steve说道，“早该听出你的口音的，不过估计长住在这儿，口音就慢慢淡了。反正我离开这么久以后也没什么口音了。你一定挺想那儿的吧？”

Bucky不禁笑了笑，“呃…应该说是故土难忘吧。”

虽说这一周里他们所经历的一切都是以谎言为基础的，但他心头还是因说谎而感到内疚，而且这个谎还有越撒越大的趋势。不过他这句话却是真的，布鲁克林 _一直_ 都是他的家。即使日后他真的会远走他乡，那里也永远都是他的家。

Steve微微一笑，“这我能理解。我觉得我也有同感——天呐，我离开那儿得有十年了，而现在再回到那儿，还要住在酒店里，那感觉实在说不出的别扭。估计这辈子你永远忘不了自己的根始终在布鲁克林吧？”

“确实如此，”Bucky笑着叹息一声。“我到现在还敢相信我父母居然愿意搬到他妈的密歇根州去，你能想象住在一个不是–”Bucky硬生生的住了嘴，这时才意识到自己差点就说溜了嘴，他赶忙往回圆，“不是呃…住在离纽约车程不远的地方吗？虽说现在我住在这儿，可至少…至少回去还算方便。”

Bucky能感觉到为了圆谎，自己的脸颊已烧得通红了，而Steve则噙着一丝笑意，饶有兴味的看着他。

“这个嘛，我觉得关键在于你如何取舍。你放弃了住在城里的机会，换取了另一个看来…非常充实的环境。”Steve说着别开眼，低头看着手里的那个布鲁克林桥的玻璃球，然后又望向了Bucky手边的那只农庄的玻璃球。“换做我也一定毫不犹豫的选择住到这儿来。”

“Steve，”Bucky说着伸手抚上了Steve的手肘。他也不知道自己打算要说些什么…估计是一些不走脑子的昏话吧，“你是–你想不想–”

你可以说，他接下来要说的话被截住了或是欲言又止了，总之，Tony和Pepper赶在这个时候出现在那排摊位的尽头，招呼他们过去看一些像是用齿轮做成的古怪金属雕塑。Tony一气儿买了两个。

结果这成了当天他最后一次与Steve独处。

对此，Bucky也不知自己应该感到失望还是应该长舒一口气。


	8. 炉火正旺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 筒子们过年好！  
> 本宝又来更新了，目前正在校对最后两章，很快就能把全文都发上来了，谢谢大家的耐心和点赞。希望大家能不吝留言和KUDO。爱你们！！！

当晚，Steve又一次没能像其他人那样早早入睡，他再次悄悄溜出了房间，不过要先声明，他可没指望Bucky也还没睡，甚至可能还在等他。绝对没有哦！

可当他来到走廊里，再次发现客厅中摇曳着火光时，他的心还是不由自主的提到了嗓子眼。

昨晚和今天连着两次，Steve都觉得Bucky似乎有什么重要的事想对他说。可任凭Steve想破了头也琢磨不出对方到底想说的是什么，说出来对他有什么好处，或者自己能否安抚对方…然而Bucky一而再再而三的欲言又止，却勾起了Steve对此事的好奇心。

然而当他发现今晚坐在炉火边的人并非Bucky，而是Sam时，他的心也因此猛然沉了下去。

Steve的愧疚感立即令他脑中警铃大作—— _他看出你喜欢他老公了，所以他这是要警告他滚远一点，要么就是他打算把他从他们家踢出去！他肯定是发现你心怀不轨了，你可真是世界第一大烂人啊惨了惨了惨了…_

Sam转头看到了站在门边踌躇的Steve，立刻微笑着招呼他过去坐。

Steve混沌的大脑好半天才醒过闷儿来，眼见对方和颜悦色，看来并没有什么可疑之处，而Sam似乎也并不打算为了这几天Steve像只害了相思病的狗狗般亦步亦趋的追着他老公的行为而要修理他。

“过来坐吧，伙计，”Sam说着朝Steve晃了晃手里的酒杯，“喝什么自己倒。我没有Bucky的耐心烦，所以直接来了杯黑麦威士忌，不过你要是想来点儿复杂的话就自便吧。”

“呃…谢谢。”Steve挤出一句，话音依旧有些发紧。Sam怎么会对他这么和颜悦色的呢？可说起来…Sam从 _一开始_ 就是这样啊。也许他就是这种百无禁忌的人吧。“净饮也不错啊。”

Steve看也没看的随手抓起一个玻璃酒瓶就给自己斟了一杯——好像是干邑白兰地吧。他端着酒杯在与Sam保持了一定安全距离担忧不会令人觉得尴尬的地方坐了下来。Steve小心翼翼的用眼角的余光观察着他，看来在Steve没来之前，Sam正在玩填字游戏，此刻他则将之随手扔在了沙发上。

“你怎么样哥们儿？这几天过得还行吗？”Sam问。Steve有点犹豫，Sam的语气里 _依旧_ 听不出任何虚以委蛇或者含沙射影，有的只是饶有兴味。

“哦，啊–挺好的。真的挺满意的。你家非常的舒适。”Steve终于开口道。

Sam轻轻一笑，一边的嘴角微微上扬。“是啊，这地方挺不错的。而且所有的这些东西，”他说着抬手示意了一下屋子里闪烁的圣诞彩灯和冬青叶饰品，“Bucky可算是穷尽所能了呢。”

“是啊，他–”Steve清了清嗓子，低头灌了一大口辛辣的酒液，“他真的很棒，我是说做这些东西。”

“嗯，”Sam说着抬头审视着他。Steve不觉有些脸红。“可还是睡不着吗？”Sam问道。

这句话让Steve颇感意外。“呃，倒也不是…不是因为哪儿有什么不对的，就是–”

“就是刚刚回国还没调整过来对吧？估计是觉得那张床软得没道理吧？”

这话让Steve心中的诧异盖过了之前的尴尬，他这才第一次认真的审视面前的Sam。“说起来–还真是这么回事。你怎么会知道的？”

Sam笑了起来。“我空军的，三次派驻海外，不过早就复员了。我还记得当时那种感觉——盼星星盼月亮似的想赶快趴在一张有货真价实的床垫和软枕的床上大睡特睡，可等你真躺在好床上了吧，你又怎么都觉得别扭。”

听了这些，Steve不由得惊讶地笑了起来。“对啊。我–我现在都想不起来，上次被派驻之前，我到底花了多长时间才适应过来的。不过上一次外派结束时，我是和整个小队的人一起回来的，不像这回只有自己回来，一想起其他那些还驻扎在那儿的人就觉得过意不去。”说完他耸了耸肩，又喝了一口酒。“可谁知道呢，说不定这次我能记得更清楚呢？”

“也是啊，”Sam低头看着手里的酒杯，“不单单是要适应回到国内，还要适应独自一人回来四处巡游参加媒体活动。那感觉一定挺怪异的。”

Steve试着揣摩Sam的神情。也许Bucky告诉他了——跟他说了些Steve昨晚讲的事情，比如他感觉很难适应周遭环境的事？对此Steve倒并不觉得有什么可恼火的，毕竟他也没让Bucky保密，不告诉他老公什么的。由此也更让人觉得Sam并没有特意要暗示些什么。所以看来是他以小人之心度君子之腹了。

“确实是，我是说挺怪异的。”Steve回答道。

“那你打算继续服役吗？当一辈子的兵？”

Steve听了耸耸肩。要是在两个月前他一定会斩钉截铁的给出肯定的答复。可现在他却没那么确定了。“我也不知道。我以前是那么想的，可…自从得了勋章，又经历了这些事以后我…又重新思考了一下。我不确定自己还想不想继续服役了，现在我想要的或许更像是…”他顿住了话头，不想在外人面前过分的暴露自己内心的想法。可思忖片刻后他又耸了耸肩，索性直截了当的说了出来–除了那些令Steve暗自担心的事情以外，Sam看来比Steve想的要更理解他。“更像是你现在的这种生活吧。”说完，他转头望向壁炉中跳动的火焰。

Sam轻哼了一声。“嗯，我…我了解。我想我明白你的意思。”

Steve倒是希望Sam不 _全然_ 明白他到底是何居心，不过显然即便他有所察觉，也并没有因此闹得很难看。Steve认为一切 _就应该_ 像现在这个样子。像他这样对自己的婚姻关系以及对自己的另一半充满自信的人，是不会因为一点风吹草动就反应过度的，就好比一个陌生人对自己的配偶产生了好感这种事。Sam就没有因为他的出现而感到不安嘛。

这么一想，Steve心里的愧疚不由得稍稍减轻了些许，可同时也令他觉得更加可悲。

而Sam为人正派，洞察力强而且平易近人，另外还是一个 _退伍老兵_ ，这一切都更加剧了这种感觉。Steve今晚跑到这儿来原本是打算与人私会的，结果却被现实兜头浇了一盆冷水。明天就是圣诞前夜了，圣诞节当天下午，在拆过礼物、大肆欢庆之后，他就将离开这里了。而Sam也将回归他的生活——回归那种令Steve艳羡不已的生活——所有的一切也将就此画上句号。

最让人懊恼的是， _正因为_ Sam好到没得挑，Steve甚至都找不着记恨他的理由。

“不管怎么说，”见Steve陷入沉思好一会儿都不说话，Sam于是开口道，“我挺高兴选择了退役。我想即便…日子过得不像现在这样，我也会很高兴自己决定退役。做出这个重大抉择是值得的，那时候我的人生到达了一个转折点，继续服役的唯一原因仅仅是那种确定性。当你服了一段时间的役以后，你就知道了日后自己的走向——你知道继续留在军队里自己会朝什么方向发展。当然，除非你真的喜欢并且接受那种确定性，否则单只这个理由实在谈不上有什么好。”

Sam顿了顿，Steve发现他此刻的神情令人费解。因为他看起来似乎…面露歉意。

“你应该…让自己有所追求。”Sam说，“如果你现在遇到了这种困惑的话。”

Steve不禁仔细思索起来。这实在是个出人意表的好建议，而且还是出自一个最出乎意料的人之口。他这几天 _确实_ 在反复思量，若是不按之前打算的那样在军队里混个三十来年的话，那他又该做些什么。如果在这次服役期满后便就此复员，从事全新的行当，那么他的生活将会发生怎样的变化。

他才刚要开口回答——应该说是想问问Sam，他认为Steve应该怎么做才好，走廊尽头却在这时传来一阵响动，两人闻声都不由得怔住了。

仔细一听才发现原来是Tony从他和Pepper的房里出来了，嘴里还自顾自的哼着歌。

Steve和Sam交换了一个眼神，在要不要与Tony多处一段时间的问题上，两个人此刻可谓有志一同。

“躲起来？”Steve悄声问。

“躲起来！”Sam赞同的说道，他边点头边从沙发上起身，冲Steve招了招手示意他跟上，两个人拿着酒杯，掂起只穿了袜子的脚尽可能悄无声息地快速开溜。

Sam打开一扇门，他俩手忙脚乱的钻了进去，Sam悄声的把门带上。

Steve这才有机会环顾四周。两人很明显跑到了储藏室里，周围堆满了各种棋类游戏和备用毛巾。见状Sam不禁呻吟出声。

“呃…怎么了？”Steve努力忍下笑意低声问。

“我–还以为这是–另一个房间，”Sam终于挤出一句，Steve听了笑得更凶了。

“这可是你家耶！现在我们给困在这儿了。”

“俺们受不住 _重压_ 好伐！”Sam低嘶道。Steve的眼睛慢慢适应了屋里昏暗的光线，勉强看见Sam猛灌了一口威士忌。“说起来， _你_ 不是号称战术天才的辣一果的吗？”Sam反问道，“《今日秀》里他们不就是那么说你的吗？”

他们能听见Tony正在客厅里晃来晃去，应该是随手拿起什么东西，把玩一下就又放回去了的样子。Steve只希望他别是为了要改装Sam和Bucky的音响系统才跑出来的——之前他们对这件事似乎很不感冒，不过想想，Tony可能还真的会这么干也说不定。

Steve一口干掉了杯里的白兰地。“好吧，他应该是朝厨房去了。咱们只要听见门一响就冲出去，怎么样？”

Sam点了点头，将自己的酒一饮而尽后伸手接过了Steve的酒杯，继而将两个杯子放在了架子上那一堆贴着整齐标签的百特惠塑料餐盒旁边。

“早上再来拿也不迟，”他说着向Steve点了点头，“准备好了就行动吧。”

“他就快到了–可能还要再…好了，行动行动行动！”Steve低声道，Sam立刻从储藏室冲了出来，Steve紧随其后。

Sam快步朝通向他和Bucky主卧室的走廊跑去，路上还不忘嬉皮笑脸的回身朝Steve快速的行了一个标准的军礼。Steve见状再也忍不住，也对他还以一个微笑，继而踮起脚尖飞快的冲向自己的卧室。


	9. 圣诞将至

圣诞前夜当日，这间小小的农庄迎来了又一个风轻云淡的黎明。

有生以来头一回，Bucky不似以往那样非得灌上两杯咖啡，过上一个小时才算彻底睡醒，他从床上蹦起来的那一刻就已精神百倍了。

因为不管这一周经历了多少状况， _这才_ 是他真正逆袭的时刻——自从他和Sam决定执行这个计划开始，他就一直盼望着这一刻的到来。而他也将尽情享受这一刻给他带来的成就感。

当他向其他人宣布今天他在晚餐前都不会参与任何愉兴活动时，谁都没有开口反对。甚至连Sam都十分包容的表示他会陪客人们玩得尽兴，以便让他专心工作。

之前的几天他将摆台等等的这些工作交给Steve，好让自己可以专心做饭，这样确实是不错啦，但是今天他可是打算所有的工作都亲力亲为的，他想要一切都完美无缺。

此外，他还独占了电视的控制权，将节目调成了24小时连续播放《圣诞故事》——虽说他们装来装去捏造出了一堆有趣的圣诞节传统来，但这一条逢圣诞必遵循的传统他可是坚决不想打破的。

Bucky把前半天的时间都花在了圣诞装饰和餐桌布置上，经他一番打理，小小餐厅的整体格调立刻又比之前提升了一个档次。他甚至把昨天做的那几个接吻花团也挂了起来，想着管它啦——那些饰品既漂亮炫目又非常上相。再说了，谁也没说站在槲寄生下面 _就必须_ 得接吻不可呀。那玩意儿又不是什么卖身契。

而在餐桌布置方面，他则放出了 _大招儿_ ——一套古董圣诞瓷器：金丝镶边的乳白色瓷盘，上面还绘有红绿相间的冬青枝叶，显得十分精美考究。这是Bucky大概两年前在一家二手货商店里淘到的，虽然他明知道这东西不实用，可还是忍不住把这一整套12人份的餐具统统买了回去，想着说不定哪一天能有机会用上呢，就算是有一天拿给自己家里人用也行啊。不过他还真的没想到他会遇到今天这种情况，不过转念一想，干嘛不用呢？反正这东西买来就是为了用的，管它什么场合呢。

而卷好的亚麻餐巾则用他手工制作的餐巾环（用穿了冬青叶的金色和银色金属丝盘制而成，制作教程在月初时就PO到了‘品位小栈’上）扣住。他拿掉了先前的冬青桦木桌饰，换上了用圣诞彩球制作的，色彩更鲜艳也更具有圣诞气氛的中心桌饰。

尽管他喜欢Steve，也喜欢让他陪伴在侧，但今天Bucky却在Steve询问是否需要他帮忙时婉拒了他。Sam是对的——这一刻Bucky已经盼了很久了，他也绝对会抓住这次机会，竭尽所能做好一切的。

当餐厅里的一切都准备到了极致后，他便钻进了厨房。

他播放起自己的经典圣诞金曲集（他个人坚定的认为，从1965年往后，就再也没有一首能听得入耳的圣诞歌面世了），一边跟着Judy Garland、Andrews姐妹、Bing Crosby还有Frank Sinatra的歌声哼唱，一边有条不紊的干起活来。

这种感觉很自在，更像是在自己家里做饭似的。只不过他得要赶在最后时限前做完罢了，但好在他之前早已精心准备了一整天，现在自然便悠哉得多了。不必因为着急做饭而被迫舍弃他最享受的那些烹调过程，比如为烤菜准备精切的食材，又或是慢慢的用葡萄酒熬煮酱汁。

氤氲的饭菜香气和音乐声围绕在他身边，而他也一任自己沉浸在这种烹煮美食的乐趣之中，令他心情愉悦的不仅仅是因为还有其他人也能和自己一起尽情享用这一顿精心准备的盛宴，还因为他此刻正置身于一个与他那狭小公寓相比简直宛若天堂般的梦幻厨房之中。这种奢侈绝对世间少有。

今晚他们所有人都将盛装出席镇上举办的慈善舞会，而明天一早则是拆礼物的时间，然后他们便会一起用早午餐，所有的安排都会趣味十足的。不过这顿饭却是Bucky施展绝杀的最后机会了，所以他必须把一切都做到极致。

所以当晚上六点，农庄的餐桌上摆满了精致可口的美食时，他才终于露出了心满意足的笑容。

（晚餐的菜色兼顾了色香味和圣诞传统风格：一人份的威灵顿牛肉配蔓越莓洋葱焦糖汁；帕尔玛干酪烤土豆泥；芦笋烤胡萝卜；白葡萄酒蘑菇酱；如宝石般闪闪发光的石榴柑橘水果沙拉，还有他自制的迷迭香配百里香面包卷。）

Bucky先将Natasha叫进屋来，以便她能在不受他人干扰的情况下给所有的东西拍照。他可是 _铁了心_ 的想要一切都显得美轮美奂的，而Natasha慢工出细活的态度也令他颇为欣慰——看来她也想将所有的这一切淋漓尽致的表现在照片里。

“可以了，”她终于说道，在飞快的查看了相机里的照片后抬头对Bucky露出了一抹安抚的浅笑，“一切已经完美的不能再完美了。要我把大伙儿都叫进来吗？”

Bucky闻言如释重负的吐了一口气，继而点了点头。Natasha于是将相机放在自己的坐席上便转身进了客厅。

Bucky才刚要在自己的坐席上坐下，却又立刻站起身来，心头忍不住一阵悸动。

Steve第一个走进屋（他进屋的速度之快不禁让Bucky觉得他应该早就等在门外急不可待的想要冲进来，这份心思不由得令Bucky甚是欢喜）。见到面前的一切，Steve立刻便瞪大了双眼，发出了一声让人甚感自满的赞叹。

Tony和Pepper随后走了进来，见到屋内的盛景更是不吝溢美之词——而对于Pepper这样眼光敏锐、品位独到的人来说，她对于一些细节方面所给予的赞许和评价，对Bucky而言则更是意义非凡。

Sam进屋后则来到屋角的餐具柜边站定，不动声色的对Bucky挑了挑大拇指，静候其他三人入座，也让Bucky尽情享受他的辉煌时刻。

Bucky并没有注意到Sam不经意间站到了Bucky挂起来的两个接吻花球下，为了避免自己不小心走到花球底下，他可是费尽了心思才给这几个花球找好了地方，可偏巧在这个时候，Natasha进了屋。算Sam倒霉，Tony眼尖的发现了——

“嘿嘿嘿！”Tony鼓噪道，用力冲着Sam挥手。“槲寄生！你站在槲寄生下面了，快亲快亲啊小娜！”

Sam抬头看着头顶上闪闪发亮的花球，一副生无可恋的神情。一旁的Natasha则嗤笑着斜眤向Sam。

Tony伸手去够她放在桌上的相机，而她则头也不回的开口：“敢动我相机我就剁了你的手，Stark。”

Tony立刻抽回手，撅着嘴巴坐了回去。不过Bucky倒是深感同框，他巴不得赶紧拍下Sam此刻的表情来，另一边，Natasha则缓步走上前去，伸出一只手搭在他的肩上，探身在他唇上留下轻轻的一吻。这一吻结束得很快，看似只是友善的轻啄但…并不是。而Natasha脸上那抹了然的笑容却让一切呼之欲出。Bucky赶忙用轻咳遮掩住自己的笑声。

“圣诞快乐，Wilson。”Natasha说完便转身老神在在地走向自己的座位。

Sam钉在原地，过来半晌才缓过神来，尴尬的清了清嗓子。“圣诞呃…圣诞快乐。”

Bucky冲着Sam挑了挑眉梢，Sam则避过其他人的目光，贴着自己的身侧还了他一记中指。

晚餐就如同Bucky料想的一样，没有出一丝一毫的差池。然而当他环顾这些围坐在桌边，被Tony讲的笑话逗得捧腹大笑的人时，他却有些惊讶的发现自己忽然变得多愁善感起来。他本以为自己把这一切都当做了一场表演，但事实并非如此。这些人虽不是他的家人，甚至其中有些人连朋友都谈不上，可他依然感到…十分温暖。

从晚餐到吃姜饼和肉桂芝士蛋糕，再到就着最后一杯酒聊天，Bucky的心情始终都很亢奋。而其他人意犹未尽的样子也让他不禁暗自期许，希望其他人也能像他一样打从心底里享受这一刻，而不仅仅是为了给自己谋求职业发展。

终于他们决定该要动身前往镇上参加舞会了，Bucky说服了所有人先不忙着收拾杯盘，等到他们纵情玩乐后再收拾也不迟。

“没准儿圣诞老人会开恩派几个精灵来收拾呢。”他打趣道，将餐巾丢在桌上。

显然，镇上的舞会是康涅狄格州这一地区承袭多年的圣诞前夜传统活动。所以Bucky和Sam从一开始就力荐Pepper和Tony出席，有鉴于不少慈善界及政界的重量级大咖都会到场，Pepper很痛快的便答应了，她认为这是对外宣传的绝佳时机。而让Bucky兴奋不已的原因其实只是这场舞会能够让他一尝平生第三次穿燕尾服的夙愿而已。

“那么…Natasha，”Sam刚关上卧室的门，Bucky便揶揄道。

“伙计–你可别拱火儿啊，”Sam闭上眼一脸痛苦的说道。“那次玩完雪橇双人滑以后顶着2度低温冲冷水澡的人可不是你耶，少说两句话你能掉块肉啊？”

Bucky闻言大笑起来，不过说起来，他这纯粹是五十步笑百步罢了。

Sam像打了鸡血似的动作飞快，恨不得一手刷牙一手系鞋带，换上燕尾服后便撒丫子逃出了屋去。

虽然那天被Sam抱怨爱臭美，但Bucky _确实_ 就是爱在整理发型上多花 _一点点_ 时间，尤其赶上这次要精心打扮，所以他又刻意多花了些功夫。

从卧室的窗户望出去，Bucky发现白天的碧空如洗此刻已被厚厚的云层所取代，看来一场大雪在所难免。厚重的云朵遮蔽了星子，但月光却照亮了一地的雪白，令户外的一切比平时显得更加皎洁。

Bucky不禁微微一笑。圣诞前夜下雪简直与他在‘品位小栈’上杜撰的图景不谋而合。老天爷仿佛格外施恩，帮着他把这出戏演得完美无缺一般。

当他终于打扮停当走出卧室的时候，整个房子却是一片寂静。估计是Tony还没有现身出来娱乐大众吧。

来到走廊上，Bucky注意到从客厅传来的柔和的圣诞音乐并不是出自他的播放列表。

直到Bucky来到客厅门边时才意识到，原来这柔美的钢琴曲并不是从音箱传出来的——而是来自于客厅窗旁的那架小三角钢琴，Steve此刻正轻柔地按动着琴键。

Bucky不得不停下脚步来缓口气。

Steve又换上了他的军礼服——笔挺的黑色外套扣得一丝不苟，裤子上两道红色饰条沿着他的长腿侧一路向下，一只脚踩在钢琴踏板上。他的头发梳得一丝不乱，而一旁圣诞树上闪动的灯光却更似为他平添了一抹温暖的光环。从他身后的窗口，Bucky可以看见已有雪花徐徐飘落。

Steve的双唇微启，Bucky这才明白他正随着自己弹奏的曲调轻声吟唱。他的声音提高了些许，也让Bucky将他那轻快而优美的男中音听在耳中。

_“请备好美丽的雪景与槲寄生，在圣诞树下堆满礼物…”_ Steve轻声唱道，而Bucky则不自觉的屏住了呼吸，生怕错过了这弥足珍贵的场景。

这是他才突然意识到，其实他一整晚都在想，若是能找到一个可以与他杜撰出的完美生活中最难以实现的幻想相媲美的东西，该是多么的美好啊。

然而此时此刻，Steve安然弹琴的这个景象。

这比他描绘出的任何东西都更好、更醉人。而且对他来说既无比的真实，又完美的不可思议，大大超出了他的想象与预期。

Steve抬头望了过来，当他的视线与Bucky相交时，手上不自觉的停了片刻。但他立刻接着弹了下去——双眼一瞬不瞬地注视着Bucky，那炯炯的目光中所蕴含的情感令Bucky不敢妄自宵想，他轻启双唇唱出了最后的一句歌词。

_“是的，我会回家过圣诞节——一如美梦成真。”_ 他的声音在那最后几个字上流连，柔美而缠绵，他的手也随着歌曲的完结而停了下来，钢琴发出的最后一个音调则绕梁三巡，缓缓消弭于寂静之中。

Bucky颤巍巍的深吸了一口气。

他今天一直都表现良好，一丝不苟的谨记着Sam的建议，心无旁骛的做好自己的工作——那就是实现自己为之奋斗了将近三年的梦想。专注于创造并制作那些看得见摸得着、实实在在的东西让他一整天都心如止水。

但问题是——Steve也是真实存在的。乍一看上去，他仿佛是上天臆构出来让Bucky这一周过得魂不守舍的虚幻人物，可他却是有血有肉，真真切切的一个大活人。而这个大活人此刻望着Bucky时流露出的神情却像是在说 _Bucky_ 才是那个梦中情人一般。

Bucky并没有凑上前去。这一刻他所有的巧舌如簧和常识都不知道跑到哪儿去了。他只能傻傻的站在客厅的门边上，任自己的心飞快地跳动，几乎要冲破自己的胸膛。

Steve始终没有移开自己的视线。良久，他挺起胸膛站了起来，高大壮硕的身材被制服衬托得异常英武，外套上别着的勋章和绶带在灯光下熠熠生辉。

Bucky忍不住咽了咽口水——内心深处既希望Steve能率先迈步来到他面前，又觉得自己应该赶快躲回自己房里再不出来，因为若非如此，自己肯定会做出什么傻事来…

但Tony再一次救了他的场。Stark用力推开房门走进了客厅另一端的走廊里，Steve的目光这才从Bucky脸上移开，将他从刚刚那种如魔咒般的感觉中猛然拉回到现实之中。Bucky重重吐了口气，仿佛刚刚跑完百米冲刺一般，他抬手捋了捋头发，把刚刚花了好久才整理好的发型全弄乱了。

_见鬼，_ 他无助的想。

Pepper跟着Tony来到走廊上，一席翠绿色的晚礼服甚是高雅，白色外套搭在胳膊上，长发高高挽起，露出线条优美的肩颈。

“好了吗？”Pepper微笑着问道。

Bucky费力的挤出一抹笑容，努力让自己的语气保持平和。

“准备好了！你简直太美了，Pepper。”

“嘁！”Tony不爽的哼了一声，恨恨的穿上大衣。“那我算个啥？附带的赠品吗？”

Bucky不由得大笑起来，“你也很漂亮，Tony。”他确实非常的有型有款，不过又有谁会对Tony Stark对高档服饰不屑一顾这件事说三道四呢？

“天呐，Steve，”Pepper说着走上前在Steve的脸颊上轻啄了一下，“你绝对算得上是最美的那个了，真是人靠衣装呢。”

“谢谢夸奖，女士”Steve说道，许是Bucky听错了吧，Steve听上去好像有些喘不上气似的。

Pepper立刻被逗得巧笑连连，“我说Steve啊，”她拍了拍他的胳膊，“怎么穿回军服你也跟着变回去了，不是早就说过别用什么官称了吗？”

Steve不好意思的低下头去，两颊爬上了一抹桃红，“抱歉，”他轻道。

“好吧，就再放过你这最后一回。要不是你这么风度翩翩的，我非得罚你钱不可。”

Steve则像是要印证她的话一样，很绅士的接过她的外套帮她穿上。

说话间，Sam和Natasha也终于出来与他们汇合了——Natasha是从自己房里出来的，而Sam则为了不被Bucky嘲笑不知道躲到哪儿去了（他还不知道Bucky那么快就遭了现世报呢）。

Natasha的服饰虽不及Pepper的艳惊四座，可她长发垂于一侧，着一席简约的黑色丝绒长裙却也令她颇为引人注目。Sam可是费了好大的力气才不像个花痴一样盯着她看。

“不带着相机去吗？”Bucky问，他注意到她一反常态的只拿了一只小手袋。

Natasha无所谓的耸耸肩。“这种活动一般都会有官方报道，反正这种活动的照片既没意思也跟其他的内容不搭。”

“你说的没错——我跟那些捐款人献媚的照片大伙儿早就看得够不够的了。”Pepper很贴心的说道。“再说你都已经忙活了一整个星期了，这次就跟着我们一起好好玩吧。”

“好啦好啦，”Tony说着拍了拍手，“咱这就兵发圣诞舞会去者吧！嘿Pepper，要不要赌今晚最后谁会站在自助餐台上大跳艳舞啊？”

“Tony我真是够了，拜托你给我收敛一点点好伐…”

Tony一脸愠怒的伸手捂住胸口，“你 _想都不想_ 就认为是我啊？太伤我自尊了！”

Pepper赏了他一记 _眼刀_ ，Tony悻悻地哼了一声，继而转身向门口走去。

“外面又下雪了筒子们，咱得去留个印记啊！”他转头对其他人说。

于是所有人都上了Sam的车，他们所有的车当中只有这辆能坐下所有人，省了他们要分开两辆车的麻烦，Bucky则为了不被人发现自己偷瞄Steve而几乎使出了浑身解数。

可他的目光还是会三不五时的往后座上的那抹金发上瞟，然而当他发现Steve那双湛蓝的眸子也同样不服管的往他身上转时，心头反倒觉得不那么意外了。  



	10. 乘着马拉扒犁

当一行人到达镇上的市政厅时，Steve便顾不得多想那些有的没的了。整个会场布满了金红两色的圣诞装饰，而且早已宾客如云了。

作为最为人所熟知的三位公众人物之一，跟着名列榜首的前两位一起走进会场的Steve一下子便成了这些衣冠楚楚的贵宾们的关注焦点。

他连四处张望看Bucky、Sam和Natasha去了哪里的功夫都没有，心下也不由得羡慕起他们的默默无闻来。早些时候在钢琴旁，他与Bucky之间迸发的那种强烈的吸引力此刻依旧萦绕在他心头久久不去。即便对方此时不知所踪，那股力量却仍然牵动着他的心。虽说这种不知名的力量令他感到既兴奋又不安，但Steve此刻却无暇对这份情感细细剖析，他只觉得自己仿佛即将走上战场，却又不知惊心动魄的一刻究竟何时会到来。

Steve随即便被引荐给许多到场的宾客，可那些人的名字他却根本是左耳进右耳出，没过多久，Tony和Pepper便也被熟人拉走交际问候去了。只留下他自己面对一群陌生人对他有礼或无礼的问询。

至少有三个人问他是否会考虑竞选总统，还有很多人问他是否愿意出席各种各样的慈善活动。对于这些他都尽可能的含糊其辞，跟这些人比起来，他舌绽莲花的道行可差得不是一点半点。

终于一位穿红色外套，满口白牙能晃瞎人眼，看似是当地电视台新闻主播的女子上前来请他跳舞，Steve立即欣然接受。至少在舞池里他不用与人交谈了。

然而在与几位甚为热切积（ji）极（ke）的舞伴在舞池中徜徉数遭后，除了承认自己舞技难登大雅以外，他也发现自己一开始想得太天真了。当新曲奏响，红衣女郎霸着他再跳一支时，Steve已经在想要如何开溜了。

舞曲终了，还不等女子开口，Steve便微笑着说道：“我想先去喝杯水——穿成这样实在有些热。”说着从女子猩红的爪下抽出胳膊。

“那是那是，”女子娇滴滴的喘道，“不过我一定要找你跳一支华尔兹，你的舞跳得真好，上尉。”

真是说瞎话不打草稿——他至多就是舞技平平，可对方说要找他的这一点应该才是重点。

“失陪，”Steve说着微微颔首，继而转身飞快的步出了舞池。

想不出接下来要去哪儿，Steve于是直奔酒吧走了过去，而当他看到站在不远处的Bucky、Sam和Natasha时立刻如释重负的吐了口气——他们几人悠哉的样子实在令Steve颇为嫉妒，三人呷饮着香槟，被Sam逗得捧腹大笑，但却自始至终不曾有人上前搭讪。

Steve快步走到他们身边，一脸乞怜的伸手托住了Natasha的手肘。

“Natasha——拜托能跟我跳支舞吗？有一个–一个崇拜者总是缠着我不放，要是被她发现我躲到这儿来，她肯定又要把我拽回去的——你又漂亮又气场强大的，拜托拜托救救我啦…”

听到“又漂亮又气场强大”这句话，Natasha不觉兴味盎然的挑起了眉梢，但她却摇了摇头。

“我不跳舞的，”她淡淡的说道，“不好意思了。”

Steve闻言无助的环视他们俩，Sam立刻耸了耸肩，“我也不会跳。”

Sam若有所思的顿了顿，随即耸了耸肩，嘴角却往上勾了起来。“去吧，”他说着向Steve身后的人递了个眼色，可还不等他弄明白，那个若有所指的神色便已消失得无影无踪了。

紧接着，Sam和Natasha便有志一同的齐齐转身，以令Steve难以想象的整齐划一的动作朝酒吧的方向溜走了，将他晾在原地，尴尬的看向一旁的Bucky。

“我–”Bucky开口道。

“跳舞吗？”Steve也在同一时间结巴道。

“好吧，”Bucky答道，与Steve一样对自己的回答感到惊讶。

可他还是向Bucky伸出手去，Bucky则伸出温热的手掌与他交握。

两人缓步走进舞池，上一首舞曲刚好进入尾声，而接下来演奏的却 _好巧不巧_ 的是一首舒缓的舞曲。

这倒也好，Steve心想。这种曲子更适合–更适合跳舞。慢舞反正也不需要领舞。

Bucky走上前来，将Steve的手拉到自己的腰间，继而把自己的双手搭在Steve肩头，两个人于是以这种胸膛熨帖的方式缓缓旋转起来。

有那么一瞬，周围的一切都仿佛化为虚无，只剩他二人相互依偎。不久前当他从钢琴前抬头与Bucky的视线相交时心头所产生的情愫此刻再次蒸腾在胸中。他不由自主的将面颊贴在Bucky的头侧，细细体味着Bucky的发丝拂过他脸颊的感觉，Steve忍不住轻叹一声，而Bucky的全身也如同过电般一阵轻颤。

Bucky随即退了开去，而Steve则如遭五雷轰顶般的意识到——这种事可不是他能够 _轻易为之_ 的。

“Bucky，我很抱歉–”Steve忙不迭的悄声说道，自己也跟着退开了些许，他也不知道是否该为那些不可言明的事情道歉，可是…

Bucky用力捏了捏他的手，打断了他的话，他的眼神变得专注且坚定起来。

“别。”他说道，Steve见状止住了话头，却依旧有些迷惑地微张着双唇。“听着，我想–我有些事情必须得告诉你，但是–”Bucky说着看了看周围甚是拥挤舞池，不禁发出一声懊恼的叹息。“操，别在这儿说。跟我来。”

Steve本也没什么异议，倒是对Bucky将他从舞池里一路拽到会场边缘的行为略感吃惊。

说实话，他现在脑子里就只想着一点：Bucky一直拉着他的手，而他二人肌肤相贴之处却如有火花迸溅，将他浑身各处尽数点燃。

Bucky只在他们从衣帽间领取两人的大衣时才松开了他的手，可当他穿戴停当后便又拉住了他。Steve从始至终都不曾将视线从Bucky身上挪开，只是一任Bucky拽着他出了大门，所以Steve根本就不知道他们这是要去哪儿，也不知道周围是否有人看见。

一到室外，Bucky便挽住了Steve的胳膊，两人呼出的气息立刻凝成了白雾。外面的雪下得并不太大，随处可见不甚细密的雪片轻柔落下。

他们出了会场大门，穿过一排车子和泊车服务台，顺着一条一侧有矮篱笆的小道往不远处的一个小公园走去。

Bucky这一路上始终一言不发，对此Steve虽有些迷惑不解，但他倒并不怎么介意，反倒很享受从Bucky手臂上传来的暖意，以及两人的肩膀紧紧靠在一起的触感。

半晌，Bucky终于停下脚步回头望向Steve。Steve已逐渐明白了他双眉紧颦的模样所代表的含义：他在犹豫自己该如何开口。

然而这种犹豫却突地消失了，他苦笑一声：“天呐，我都不知道该从何说起。”他说着抬手搓了搓自己的胳膊，“真他妈 _冷_ –”他四下张望了一番，在看到了对街时忽然露出了一抹笑容。“啊哈！快过来。”他说道，Steve于是乖乖跟了过去。

他看到的是一架老式马拉扒犁，这种扒犁一般都是古旧小镇冬季的特色旅游项目。这架扒犁的车夫估计是瞄上了参加派对的宾客，打算在他们回家前载他们欣赏小镇夜景，以此赚上一笔。不过这个时候车夫并没在车上，而那匹马也后蹄点地，貌似很无聊的站在那里。

“快上去。”Bucky说着指了指扒犁。

“哦–可是–车夫–”

Bucky耸了耸肩，“要是他回来的时候咱们还没走，那就跟他说咱们想坐扒犁四处逛逛，他肯定不会有问题的。看，还有毯子呢！快上去啦。”

Steve于是爬上了扒犁，Bucky也跟着坐了上去，拿起座位上厚厚的毛皮毯子盖在他俩身上。Steve承认，这毯子还真的又舒服又暖和。

Steve转头望向Bucky，却发现对方有些羞怯地别开了视线。Bucky有些踌躇的咬着下唇。

“Bucky？你刚刚说–有什么就快说吧。”Steve终于开口问。有什么话就赶紧一吐为快吧，他暗想。他要说的再怎么也不会现在他心中的感觉更糟了吧？

“嗯，我知道我–”Bucky说道，继而顿了顿，低下头去看着自己的手。“其实吧，我突然意识到我要是把事情说出来，你可能会…觉得我是个十足的混蛋。可我就是。我就是因为混才…事情是…Sam和我…事情并不是你们看到的那样–”

“那是怎么样的？”Steve轻问，几乎紧张的快要说不出话来了。

Bucky抬头看向他，铁蓝色的眸子在夜色中显得十分深暗，几朵雪花缓缓飘落到他的发丝上。“整件事是呃…一个工作上的安排。我们的婚姻。或者应该说——我们根本就没有结婚。我们俩其实是朋友，但是假装结了婚，但这不–”

Steve根本等不到对方把话说完。

“哦谢天谢地！”他低叹一声，飞快的伸手捧住了Bucky的脸颊，猛然摄住了他的双唇。

就吻技而言，这一吻并未达到Steve的最好水平，不仅太过急切，而且他们花了好长时间才总算找准节奏，不过这一吻绝对够得上完美至极。他俩的唇都被雪夜的寒气冻得冰凉，但四唇相交却很快的让他二人体热重升。而且片刻后Bucky便对他敞开了唇间那炽热异常的门户。

沉浸在这种令人 _始料不及_ 的幸福感中，Steve并未完全意识到自己在做什么，他的手不受管束的伸了出去，抓住Bucky的外套把他拉向自己，而Bucky则趁势跨坐在了他的大腿上，用沁凉的手指梳捋过他的头发，二人的胸膛紧贴在一起，四唇始终不曾分离。

Bucky的气息如烈焰般烧灼着Steve的皮肤，他的双唇沿着Steve的脖颈一路亲吻下去，然后又返回去用齿尖划过他的下巴，轻轻拉扯他的耳垂。而后便再度抬起头摄住了Steve的双唇，当Bucky的灵舌再度探入他的唇间时，Steve忍不住发出一声无助的低吟。

“Steve…”Bucky说着稍稍退开了些，“你要知道…真实情况是…我这人就是一团糟…”他气吁吁的说道，他实在舍不得停下与Steve的热吻，所以说出的话也变得断断续续的。“我有时会…宁可用微波炉热前一天的剩咖啡…也不煮新的…而且我大概…一个月才会洗一次衣服…我已经很久…没跟人约过会了…而且睡觉的时候…还喜欢搂搂抱抱…而我的那个博客……天呐，我根本就是个冒牌货…”

如果Bucky说这些是意在劝阻Steve不要一错再错，那么只能说他的话起到了适得其反的效果。他其实并没有 _完全_ 理解Bucky和Sam并没有结婚还有这件事背后的真正含义，但他明白，正是这所有的一切让Bucky变得无比的 _真实_ 。这些事让他变成了一个可以让Steve与之在扒犁上亲热嬉笑的普通人，而不是网络另一端那个他凭空臆想出的一个虚拟形象。所以单就这一点而言，这都是不折不扣、可遇不可求的好事。

听罢，Steve只是贴在Bucky的唇边微微一笑，然后便将手顺着他的脊背滑到了腰间，继而微一用力，把Bucky紧紧搂在怀里。

Bucky无奈的轻吟一声，将额头抵在了Steve的肩膀上。“喔，我日…”

Steve当然清楚这是对方惊讶之下的一种表达而已，但他实在忍不住，腰胯向上顶了过去。“天呐，不才求之不得。”

Bucky猝不及防的尖声笑了起来。“好吧，这个必须要有，不过咱们最好还是改天再—— _操！_ ”

Steve只觉怀中的Bucky全身突地绷紧，眼睛紧盯着Steve身后。“怎么了–”

那个在Bucky说出那句“我并没有真的结婚”以后就消失不见的现实世界此刻很是不给面子的轰然回归了，与此同时他也注意到了几件他早就该注意到的事情。

首先是他们乘坐的扒犁不仅早已离开了原本停留的地方，而且还沿着道路走得蛮快的。

第二便是他们身后的雪地已经被交替闪耀的红蓝灯光照亮了。

跟在他们后面的警车 _嘟嘟_ 的响了两声警笛，Bucky立刻手忙脚乱的从Steve的腿上爬坐到了一旁的坐凳上。

两人对望一眼，又看了看那匹拉着他们在一条陌生无人的街道上奔走的二货马。

“咱们好像刚刚偷了一架扒犁吼。”Bucky有些懵逼的说道。

Steve终于忍不住爆笑出声。


	11. 对对情侣皆不舍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲们~我终于把所有章节都弄好了，现在把最后两章更新给大家。  
> 再次谢谢大家的支持和odetteandodile授权我翻译这篇好文，也请大家不吝Kudo和回复！  
> 我还有其他的文章正在翻译中，也会尽快放出来给大家的。希望大家多多支持！爱大家！！！

Bucky现在知道，身边跟着一位广为人知的战斗英雄确实好处颇多。

首先一点就是追上了那架意外被他们盗走的爬犁的那位警官并没有当场就逮捕他们，更是高抬贵手没有将他俩和一群醉汉关在一起。算Bucky走运，Steve的一身戎装和他诚恳却又笨拙的道歉让他俩坐到了一位满脸兴味的中士警官办公桌旁的塑料椅子里。

不过罚款却是逃不掉的。这当然比被人控告偷窃而锒铛入狱要强得多了，不过…他俩的情况并不怎么乐观。因为他们出来的时候身上什么都没带，所以…俩人只能乖乖在警局等着Tony保他们出去。

Bucky当然不想这样啦，可是他给Sam打了三个电话他都没接，所以，自认倒霉喽。

几天来一直表现得像是个糖分过剩的孩子般的Tony，这一次却破天荒的戏精附身，将“恨铁不成钢的老爸”一角演得淋漓尽致。他在前台付过罚款后便双手抱胸，从太阳镜上方斜睨着二人。

“我–”Bucky开口。

“我们刚刚–”Steve也同时说道。

Tony抬起一只手。“得得得，回家以后再说。”

Steve和Bucky不由交换了一个紧张的眼神，但还是闭上嘴巴乖乖的跟着Tony出门上车。再怎么说也是人家为他俩的犯罪行径买了单呀。

回家路上车里一片沉寂，不过Bucky倒觉得Tony此刻正为自己扮演的角色暗爽不已呢——那家伙非逼着他俩坐在后排，这样他就能时不时的摆出一副很爽的样子从后视镜里对他们煞有介事的摇头了。Bucky暗自庆幸这个镇子并不大，车子没开太久他们便返回到了农庄，Tony像盯着两个犯错的孩子般跟着他们进了屋。

Bucky不太清楚到了现在这个时候，Tony到底已经知道了多少。当Bucky下定决心要对Steve据实相告的时候¬——至少是在他被热吻搞得脑子宕机之前说出口的那些实情啦——那时他就做好了 _所有人_ 都得知了真相的心理准备。

相比自己，他反倒是对Sam又那么 _一丢丢_ 的愧疚——不过话又说回来了，在舞会上除了Bucky自己主动往这个坑里跳以外，Sam童鞋也很主动的推波助澜来着。

Bucky想到这里不禁悄悄瞥了一眼Steve，却发现对方正嘴角噙笑地看他，那神情不由令Bucky浑身一阵颤栗。就凭这一眼，一切都值了。

“都给我坐下，小子们。”他们身后的Tony说着指了指沙发。

Bucky不解的皱了皱眉，Sam和Natasha已经默不作声的坐在那里了。Pepper也坐在一旁，正捧着一杯烈酒不停呷饮。

Steve和Bucky于是拉开距离坐了下来，Bucky坐在了他和Sam中间。

“好了，”Tony说着双手环胸，居高临下的看着他们。“谁能告诉我为啥我们的战斗英雄变成了破坏我老婆最看中的大微博主家庭的罪魁祸首？”

“他没有–”Bucky立刻开口维护Steve。

“事情不是–”Steve也同时急赤白脸的说道。

“好吧好吧，”Tony冲他们摆了摆手，“那几位好心的警察蜀黍对于破坏了你们的浪漫雪橇之旅似乎很是过意不去呢，不过他们也可能是没搞清楚状况。所以我估计，”他说着用大拇指点了点坐在一旁的Sam和Natasha，“导致这场婚姻失败的其实是他们俩，因为在警察打电话来之前还不到15分钟的时候，我好巧不巧的撞见这两只在衣帽间里搞山搞水。”

Bucky一脸懵逼的望向Sam，Natasha则好整以暇的微微一笑。Sam耸了耸肩。

“得了伙计，看见你们俩出去的时候我就想，事情要么已经败露了，要么就是快要败露了，既然如此我还不如赶快趁机行动起来。”

“这么说来你们——你们俩不是夫夫？”Pepper弱弱的问道。

“我们–”Bucky开口，继而看了眼Sam，“对，我们不是。”

“你们——根本就没结婚？”她追问Bucky。

Bucky咬着嘴唇低下头去。不管怎么说，他觉得在这些人当中，他 _最_ 对不住的就是Pepper了。

“对，女士。那个博客里所有的烹调菜谱和DIY手工什么的，那些真的都是我做的，可是——可是那些背景和故事就大都是呃…杜撰出来的了。”

Pepper听了不由得重重叹了口气，然后灌了一大口酒。

“不过你是 _真的_ 偷了一架雪橇来跟咱们的大无畏队长亲热，对吗？”Tony好心的问道，抬手指了指Steve。

“我们–我们真不是有心要偷雪橇的。那时候有点走神儿。”Steve咕哝道。

“啊哈！”Tony边笑边打了个响指。“我就说那些警察蜀黍不可能看走眼的嘛！”

“那你打算要…怎么做呢？”Bucky问，其实现在他也不清楚自己想问的到底是什么。

“怎么做？”Tony也同样很懵圈的问道。“你什么意思？”

“就是…关于照片刊载和采访什么的？”

“哦，这里面还有需要我参与的吗？”Tony挑眉望向Pepper。而她瞪回来的神情和Bucky此刻的内心一样懵圈。“我是说…照片咱们都拍完了对吧？Pep和我也已经把采访的部分做完了。你不会对这件事怀恨在心的对吧Potts童鞋？”

“我–”Pepper结巴道，继而抬手扶额，“我都不知该怎么–”

Tony转头看向Bucky和Sam，“说真的，从Wilson童鞋走出大门宣称他是你老公的那一刻我就觉得整件事实在很不对劲。”Bucky身旁的Sam费力的哼了一声。“不过答应参加这次访问倒省得我去Pepper的妈妈家过圣诞节了，所以我是没啥意见–嘿！”

Pepper照着Tony的胳膊就是狠狠的一把。“Tony！你 _三年_ 都不做访谈，好容易做一回居然是为了躲着不去爱荷华州过圣诞？”

“那个…这你也不能都赖我吧？”

Pepper大大呻吟一声，继而回头看了看Natasha。“男人嘴里没一句实话！”

Natasha脸上的嗤笑更胜。“可不嘛。有的时候还扯高端的。”

Bucky不觉有些奇怪，Natasha到底花了多长时间就识破了他们设的局。不过仔细想想，第一天下午当她撞见他和Steve在厨房时，脸上挂着的那种柴郡猫一般的得意表情简直跟现在如出一辙，看来她没花多长时间。

“可你是怎么–你是怎么琢磨出这一切的？”Steve一脸不解的问Tony。

Tony无所谓的耸耸肩。“我一天就睡五个小时。总得给自己找找乐子吧，再说，像我这种爱刨根问底儿而且时不时爱黑一下政府数据库的人，要查谁的资料那还不都是小菜一碟嘛。”

“可你根本–你怎么一个字儿都不提呢?!”Pepper说道。

“我觉得这出戏挺有意思的。”

“好吧。”Pepper没辙的哼了一句，苦逼的将视线从Tony身上移到了Bucky脸上。“说起来–你的品位相当出众，而且你们不惜工本的搞了这么一出，我还居然一直被蒙在鼓里——行吧。这个Offer维持不变。”

Bucky闻言不由得瞠目结舌，而他从眼角的余光看到Sam也在以同样的神情看着她。

“我– _谢谢_ –可我不–我是说，我实际上是住在布鲁克林的一间小公寓里，不是–不是住在 _这儿_ 的–”

Pepper听罢摇了摇头，不无遗憾的环顾着农庄的这间装饰华美、彩灯闪烁的客厅。

“哦–用不着为这事走心啦，”Tony边说边从兜里掏出手机，对着屏幕上下划拉起来。“两天前我发现这房子是租的以后，就付现款把这房子给盘下来了。”

“你 _什么?!_ ”Pepper差点儿呛着。

Tony抬头看她，“那个–咱这几天不是过得挺高兴的吗？我是想要是以后你想再回来不就方便了嘛，再说哪天你要是想和小巴哥搞搞杂志内容啥的，用这地方拍照不也是信手拈来吗——咋了？”

Pepper没辙的又摇了摇头。“我得先回去捋捋脑子。那我就把这个，”她说着站起身，光着脚走到酒水餐车前，从最底层抄起了一瓶红酒，“拿走了。晚安。”

说完，她便头也不回的沿着走廊离开了。

“吼。”Tony哼道，“好呗，那我也来个极富戏剧性的退场好了，不过在走之前我要先把那两个音箱摘下来，因为它们现在是我的财产，所以要杀要剐都随我高兴了。”

他说罢便踩着扶手椅站到高处，没多长时间就利索的拆下了一只音箱，他把它夹在腋下又动手开始拆另一只。完活儿后他用那个迷你螺丝刀冲着其他人皮皮的敬了个礼，然后便抱着两个音箱心满意足的跟着Pepper走了，临了还不忘抛下一句：“晚安啦各位。养精蓄锐明日再战吧。”

这下只剩下其他四个人坐在客厅里大眼瞪小眼了。

Natasha戏很足的伸了个懒腰，她婀娜的身姿令她看起来活像只优雅的大猫，而那身黑丝绒长裙则让这种比喻显得更为贴切。她缓缓起身离开，却在门边停住了脚步，回头扬起了悉心修饰的柳叶眉。

“你来吗，Wilson？”

“那是 _当然的_ 。”Sam说着从沙发上蹿了起来，头也不回的冲了过去。

随着Natasha卧室的门咔嗒一声关上，寂静的客厅里只剩下Steve和Bucky相对无言。

隔着空荡荡的沙发，Bucky抬头与Steve对视，一抹微笑不知不觉间爬上了他的脸颊。

“这个结果…和我想的不一样。”他说道。

“你住在布鲁克林？”Steve问。

Bucky有些心虚的抬手挠了挠后脖颈。“哦，呃…对，没错。”

Steve的嘴角微微上翘，“哦，好吧。”他说着轻笑了一声。“你和Sam真的没有…？”

Bucky摇了摇头。

“那Sam算是你什么人呢？”

“他是我的经纪人，他–他在这单合同找上门之前也不知道这一切都是我胡诌的。所以我只能跟他说了实话。可他说这个机会实在难得，绝对不能拱手让人，所以–我估计他为了这个机会付出的努力算得上是很惊人吧。”Bucky嗤笑了一声。“不过现在我们也算是朋友了。”

“这么说你的博客一开始真的就只是为了怼别人？”

“算是吧。不过仔细想想的话–”Bucky说着低下头去。“呃，说实话，假装的感觉挺好的。所以现在应该算是我掉进了自己挖的坑里了。我和其他人一样也都变得不可自拔了…想要这一切变成真的。”

“嗯，”Steve说着若有所思地看着他。“最后一个问题。”

“问吧。”

“你为什么打算要跟我澄清一切呢？我是说今晚？”

Bucky咬着下唇思忖着，他感到自己的内心被暴露在外。有一部分原因是他自己也不知道这个问题的答案，而他能够想到的一切又显得非常多愁善感，甚至有些难以启齿。不过思来想去他还是决定直给算了。

“我是觉得…不能不告诉你，”说着他摇了摇头。“当你看着我的时候——你看我的样子就好像我很–与众不同。所以我不管怎么样都必须要告诉你真相才行。也希望事情会发展成现在这个样子，”他抬手指了指他们两人，然后又赶快开口补充。“可即便结果不是这样，我也不想在你离开的时候觉得我是J.B.，而不是…真正的我。我希望你会喜欢真实的我。另外，我也希望说出来以后，你就知道我这不能算是出轨了，也就能名正言顺的跟你亲热…什么的了。”

Bucky顿住了话头，隔着长睫观察着Steve沉思的神情。他望着炉火，一副心思缥缈的模样，Bucky实在猜不出他此刻的心绪。

“你…你在想什么？”

“在想…当我发现你–真正的你–和我暗恋的那个大微博主大相径庭的时候并没觉得有多遗憾。”Steve笑着摇了摇头。“那个家伙和老公一起生活在一间梦幻大屋里。而这个人…也许心里还有些许的空间，能呃…能留给我。只能说这是我时来运转了吧。”

“真的吗？”Bucky踌躇的悄声问。

Steve咽了咽口水，继而点了下头，抬眼与Bucky对视。

“我又想起，早知如此，我在给你和Sam买的夫夫配对毛巾当圣诞礼物的时候就应该把收据留起来了。不过你们应该还能把东西退了吧…”

Bucky听到这里终于忍不住爆笑出声，之前因短暂的被捕和对Tony、Pepper坦承实情时所积攒的紧张情绪在这时终于逐渐消弭。Steve并没有生气。不仅如此，Steve还–Steve还心存期许，仅凭这一点，之前所经受的一切便也都算是值得了。

Steve伸手抓住Bucky的大衣领子将他拉了过去，随即Steve的双唇便如之前那样摄住了他的，而Bucky欣喜之余也盼望这双柔唇不要那么快便离他而去。

随着这一吻渐渐深入，Bucky慢慢的将Steve推倒在沙发上，Steve修长健壮的身躯在他面前展露无余，而那双肌肉盘结的大腿也将他圈在了其中。

没过多久，热火朝天的厮磨便让两人意识到，从被Tony押进门到现在两人都忘了脱外套——在温暖如春的屋里穿成这样，不仅热，而且这么多衣服实在太碍事了！

Bucky见状大笑出声，俩人于是爬起身来飞快的脱去了大衣和鞋子，而后他便再次将Steve压在身下。

很快二人的西装外套、衬衫和Bucky的领结便也到地上集合去了。Bucky心满意足的叹息一声，任由Steve抱着他翻了个身，将两人的位置做了个互换，也令他二人终能够肌肤相亲。Steve任Bucky的双唇在他的肩头、胸膛和小腹间游走，而Bucky的双手也趁此机会轻抚过Steve伟岸的身躯。

“你怎么可能是真实存在的呢？”Bucky嘶哑着声音问。在炉火边慵懒地亲吻Steve确实是一件非常非常美妙的事，可如今随着他们情欲渐浓，他的身子已变得越发紧绷，此时他二人已褪去了大半衣物，几乎坦诚相见。而剩下的几件薄衣想必也坚持不了太久。

Steve听了沉声一笑，轻轻啄吻Bucky的锁骨。“你不也一样吗？”

Bucky笑了，伸手梳捋着Steve的金发。“你是说抛开那些鬼扯之后吗？”

Steve贴在他喉间轻笑一声，“对，抛开那些之后。”

“我也不知道，”Bucky答道，他已忘了自己说到哪儿了，在被Steve又一次压在身下，菱唇被对方摄住后，他早已没了还嘴的能力。

“嘿，”在Steve的手别有用意的滑到他腰侧的时候，Bucky哑声说道，“要不要呃…换个地方再继续？”

Steve点点头，爱抚对方的双手顺势滑到了Bucky大腿下面。他站起身，同时既潇洒又火辣地一下子将Bucky抱了起来，Bucky的双腿自然而然的环在了Steve的腰上，Steve于是抱着他转身向卧室走去。

沿着昏暗的走廊走了还不到一半，Steve便再也忍不下去了，他转身将Bucky抵在墙上，用力且深沉的亲吻起来，待Steve退开时，他已被吻得上气不接下气了。Steve的双眼欲火暗烧，头发凌乱，可他此时的样子却是如此的迷人，引得Bucky饥渴的舔了舔嘴唇，继而挺起腰胯磨蹭对方，催促着他更进一步。Steve不由得露出了一抹嗤笑。

正在这时，客厅里传来了一阵轻柔的钟声，引得二人暂时忘记了眼前之事回头望去。原来是壁炉上的时钟敲响了午夜的钟声。

Steve回过头望向Bucky，继而不顾此时二人非常撩人的体位，倾身在Bucky的唇上留下了极为轻柔的一吻。

“圣诞快乐，Bucky。”Steve悄声说道，两眼流光闪烁。

Bucky轻笑出声。“圣诞快乐，Steve。”

而当Steve调整了一下自己的抓握，把Bucky从墙边再度抱进怀里并迈开大步朝着Bucky的卧室走去时，Bucky忍不住想，这个圣诞早已比他预期的要快乐出千万倍了。


	12. 勇敢践行我们的规划

**_十一个月又三周零一天后_ **

“Steve，过来帮我尝尝这个呗？”站在厨房流理台后面的Bucky一边说一边从面前炖煮的锅里舀起了一勺香米沙司。

Steve没辙的呻吟了一声，从坐了多半天的沙发上爬起来，他的周围堆满了试卷，耳朵后面还别着一支红笔。他伸了个懒腰，刚刚Steve专心致志的工作时无意中挠了挠头，一捋头发被揉的从他一侧脑袋上訾了起来，他那呆萌的样子不禁令Bucky莞尔。

Steve绕过流理台，来到Bucky身后将自己的整个身子都贴了上去，让Bucky把那一勺子酱汁从肩头上送进了他的嘴里。

“好吃，这是这个礼拜的食谱吗？”

“你觉得好吃就成了，”Bucky说着伸手拿过胡椒研磨瓶，“你确定不用再加点别的调料提味儿了？”

Steve没回答，净顾着用双手抚摸Bucky赤裸的腹部了。谁让他赤着上身就跑去煮东西了呢？Bucky心想。Steve紧紧贴着他，将他的腰胯拱得抵在了台子边上，而他的双唇则霸住了Bucky的肩窝。Steve靠在他背后的身躯异常的温暖而坚实，Bucky将头微微侧向一边， 好让Steve亲吻得更顺畅。

然而当Steve开始往Bucky休闲裤的裤腰下摸去的时候，Bucky忍不住笑了起来，用手里的勺子狠狠在他那只不守规矩的手上敲了一下。

“别闹，我忙着呢。”他说着回头对Steve嗤笑一声。

“嗯，”Steve不慌不忙的哼道，“我也很忙呀。”他伸出灵舌吮舔起Bucky耳后那块柔软的肌肤来，Bucky的定力顿时消弭了不少。

“卷子批改得怎么样了？”Bucky费了九牛二虎之力才让自己的口吻听上去波澜不惊。

Steve无奈的叹了口气，将下巴支在Bucky的肩头，双手揽住了他的腰身。

“不怎么样。七年级孩子的作文实在写的有够烂的。”

Bucky笑了，“哇噻，才教了三个月的学生你就变成半老徐娘了——我喜欢。”

“对吼，不过…关于该如何度过像现在这样的时光，我倒是又不少想法呢。”Steve贴在Bucky的肩头笑道。

“想得美！”Bucky说着肩膀一沉甩开了Steve的下巴。“咱们明天6点就得到农庄，在那之前，所有的东西都必须得达到Pepper Potts级的完美才成。你别老在这儿干扰我。”

“臣妾做不到啊！”Steve嘴上虽这么说，但人已经直起了身子，两手则轻轻搭在了Bucky的腰侧。“你做饭的时候超美的。”

Bucky把坐着酱汁锅子的炉火调小以免扑锅，然后在Steve怀里转过身将双手环在对方的脖颈上。“真的呀？我可是老做饭的呀。”

“那你就老是超美的呀。”Steve微笑着道。

Bucky抬起头来，Steve轻叹一声低头吻住了Bucky的双唇。

像这样温馨的日子，可以亲吻Steve的日子，不知不觉间他已过了快一年了，实在令人有些难以置信。

更令人兴奋的是，四个月前Steve从海军陆战队光荣退伍后便加入了纽约的一个教学计划。九月份的时候他搬进了Bucky的那间破旧的小公寓，而Bucky也头一次开始待见自己的小破屋了。每天Steve都会去学校做实习教员，而下班后他则会去上资质考试的辅导班。

当他回家时，Bucky则会从各个方面都将他照顾得无微不至，以示奖励他一天的辛劳。

相对的，经Bucky手做出的所有菜肴和手工作品都会接受一位全新的热心观众的仔细勘验。说到底，他们毕竟已经上升到Stark传媒企业的级别了，作品更好是必须的。

他在‘品位小栈’的博文中以及在《家居与健康》杂志上的采访文章中还都像以往那样提到了自己的亲亲好老公。Pepper对此也没辙了——毕竟Bucky不可能突然间让他彻底消失无踪啊。不过对于他对老公的描述变得具象化这一点，Pepper倒不怎么介意。再怎么说Steve也绝对够得上‘亲亲好’嘛，不过‘老公’这个部分就还差那么一丢丢了。但在Bucky看来，他真正上位不过是个时间问题而已。

事实上，他正暗自希望，今年当Steve在圣诞树下找到那个最小但是却最重要的丝绒盒子时，Steve会说他愿意。

（当Bucky求Sam帮他一起挑选戒指的时候Sam就说，要是他真的觉得Steve不会答应他的求婚，那Bucky就肯定是个彻彻底底的二货。受够了Bucky为了挑选最最中意的戒指样式而急得嗷嗷儿直叫的样子，Sam于是摆出了一张万年死人脸。不过当他们那天去到第三家珠宝店的时候，Bucky忽然说他可以找Pepper帮忙，叫Sam放心回家去就行了。可想而知，Sam立刻就让他断了这个念想。其实以Bucky对Sam的了解，当然看得出他那张臭脸是装出来的。他现在就能想见Sam会在婚礼上哭鼻子，然后死不承认的样子。）

想想这个星期的安排，Bucky不禁会心一笑——他们会再次前往康涅狄格州的农庄与Tony、Pepper、Sam和Natasha共度圣诞假期，去年的假日虽不尽如人意，但他和其他人都过得相当愉快。去年的假日过得确实不错，可他却觉得今年的假期会比上次更加精彩。

比起上次跟Sam同房，这一回与Steve同床共枕绝对会是这次假期里诸多的亮点之一，对于这一点，Sam举双手双脚赞成。

“怎么了？”Steve狐疑的看着Bucky笑吟吟的样子。

“没什么，”Bucky答道，脸上的笑意丝毫未减。“就是觉得好爱你呀。”

Steve低下头去，一脸自得。“我也好爱你呀。”

Bucky于是再次探身亲吻了他一下，Steve则乐不得的贴了上去。

“那就好，”Bucky说着转身退出了Steve的怀抱，伸手取过自己的食谱活页夹。“现在泥奏凯，我得赶快把这些都弄好——你简直太耽误我工作了。”

Steve嘟着嘴哼了一声，“好伐，我奏凯也是因为我得赶在咱们出发前把试卷都批改好而已，要不然那个香米沙司啥啥的早就玩儿蛋去了！”

Bucky大笑起来，看着Steve不爽地跺着脚冲回到沙发前一屁股坐了回去，抓起一沓没批改的试卷，皱起眉头聚精会神的看了起来。

Steve身后唯一的那扇没什么毛病的窗户上，装饰着几件那个狭小空间里搁得下的圣诞饰品（比起他计划用在装点农庄的那些耀眼夺目的饰品来，这些东西只能用寒酸来形容了）——窗子顶端挂着的花环上点缀着几件小饰品，包括他去年做的一个接吻花球。窗台上则放着那个微缩石砌农庄的雪花玻璃球。Steve最后还是背着Bucky把它给买回来了，直到他搬进来的第一个星期拆包的时候，才非常羞涩的把它拿了出来。

Bucky回到炉灶边，开始给烤箱加温预热，准备把明晚要用的蛋糕提前烤好。

正忙活间，他发现自己下意识的哼唱了起来——正是那首耳熟能详的 _《我会回家过圣诞》_ 。

他于是抬头看了看厨房对面正猫着腰专注工作的Steve，不禁暗想——

_是啊，我会的。_


End file.
